Creative Time
by Maiden Angel
Summary: The cast of Inuyasha and a handful of OC's are thrown into random situations. can they survive the authors creations?
1. Session 1

=Okay here's how it works=  
  
** is the announcer  
  
() is an action  
  
is a sound  
  
'' is thinking  
  
talking is normal type  
  
=is a note for the author  
  
/ is for when all is used any characters listed with / are not in there I.e. All/Epic-(scream) would mean that Epic was the only one not screaming  
  
\ is for adding characters I.e. Kagome\Inuyasha-hey would mean that both Kagome and Inuyasha would do the same thing  
  
=I don't own Inuyasha. The only characters I own are Atria, Aria, Arie, Baal, J.C., and Epic, thought Epic, J.C., and Baal are my friends characters. they gave me permisson=  
  
=Due to a very useful comment by one of the readers (From another site) i've decieded to make this more understandable. I will no longer use Abreviations. (Plus for those who don't want to read crystal tears) i'll give you a blurb on the new characters(who are Atria, Baal, J.C., and Epic) Okay here it goes.   
  
Atria- Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's little sister. Her normal form is Hanyou but she can change to human or Demon at will.  
  
Epic-A Sea Demon who's very touchy feely with everyone. He cusses alot and is bascially hard to understand in his good moments and is worse than Miroku  
  
Baal- A Kitsune demon who is Shippo's long lost Cusion. he's not quite right and is quick to anger.   
  
J.C- He's a Bear-Hanyou. He's just as weird if not weirder than Baal. No one is quite sure where he came from because he just kinda showed up one day.  
  
Aria and Arie- They are twins from god only knows where. At first they only caused trouble but now they are just kinda there. They are human's who claim to have some grudge against Naraku, but no one knows what it is. Yet.  
  
Aria and Aria might be in chapter three but we'll see they'll appear sonner or later.=  
  
~~~~~Creative Time Session 1~~~~~  
  
*Hey it's creative time. Here's how it works. There is one big circular room. It's all white and has no doors, windows, or hole. There is in the middle of the room a pile of paint cans and brushes. Now lets meet our players for today's session. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kaede, Kikyo, Kouga, Naraku, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Atria, Epic, J.C., Baal *  
  
(All characters magically appear)  
  
Inuyasha-Um what are we doing here?  
  
*For the next....Um....however long it takes, you will all be trying to find a way out of whatever I wish to throw at you. This room has no doors, windows, or holes in it. you must find the way out. have fun*  
  
Screech  
  
Kagome-Um.. Hello  
  
Silence  
  
Kikyo-(Sarcastic) Joy now this is fun   
  
Sesshomaru-(looks around) Horrible place  
  
Epic-What the f*** am I doing here?  
  
Atria-You signed us up remember (smacks him)  
  
Epic-Oh yeah. heh (spots the pile of paint) Ooo paint.  
  
Shippo-um.. I'm scared Kagome  
  
Kagome-So what  
  
Naraku-'Hmm this is interesting'  
  
*Naraku don't even start or you'll regret it*  
  
Naraku- (startled) Um I didn't do anything 'yet'  
  
*Don't even argue. Now GET TO WORK*  
  
loud Screech  
  
All-(holding ears) Ow  
  
Atria-Hm.. She sounded familiar  
  
Epic-(searching through paint cans) Hmm?   
  
Atria-Nevermind  
  
Epic-(holds up a can and reads side) S*** yeah sea green. (hugs can) Oh I love sea green.   
  
Atria-O.o (backing up) You scare me  
  
Kouga-(looks at Atria with puppy dog eyes =read family if ya wanna know why=)Atria  
  
Atria-(sees Kouga looking at her) NO! (walks over to pile of paint and randomly grabs a can)  
  
Epic-(stops hugging can of paint and walks into the wall) Ow  
  
Miroku-Smooth  
  
Epic-Don't F***ing smooth me it's hard to see these S** of a B**** white walls  
  
Miroku-(looks around) Yeah I guess your right  
  
Atria-(trying to get lid off of the paint can) Epic watch the language I'm sure kids are watching  
  
Epic-Whatever  
  
Atria-(Still trying to get lid off) Hey announcer lady a little help here!  
  
*Oops sorry*  
  
(Lid pops off)  
  
Atria-(looking at paint) Hmm emerald big surprise.  
  
Inuyasha- Feh what are we supposed to do  
  
*Figure a way out. Which probably involves the paint. hint Hint*  
  
Inuyasha-Oh (picks up a random can and examines it) Hmm  
  
Kagome-Oh well (picks up two paint brushes and leads Inuyasha carefully into a wall) Ow  
  
Shippo-Hey I have an idea (picks up a can of paint. The lid conventionally pops off.) Oh good color (throws paint on Naraku)  
  
Naraku-(now covered in pink paint) I'll get you for this  
  
Baal-(walks Over to Atria) That's my Nephew  
  
Atria-Yes I know  
  
*Hey now get along or you people will never leave*  
  
Miroku-Sango let's paint.(picks up can)  
  
Sango-Sure I guess(picks up two brushes. Walks into wall with Miroku)  
  
(Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Kaede, and Shippo follow Their example including walking into the wall)  
  
Kouga-Can I join you Atria  
  
Atria-(painting the wall not looking at him) Nope  
  
Epic- Shut the F*** up and join me then  
  
Kouga-(looks sadly at Atria then walks over to Epic) Didn't she tell you to watch the language  
  
Epic- Who the F*** gives a S***  
  
Naraku-'The fools we'll never be released'(sits)  
  
J.C.- (picks up can of paint. Lid disappears) Hey blue what do you know  
  
Baal-Shut up Freak (Walks over to pile again and grabs one too)  
  
J.C.-Hey!  
  
Baal-Shut up (Pours paint of floor)  
  
J.C.-(watches Baal confused) And I'm the freak (walks into the wall)  
  
Atria-(not turning around) Hey guys stop it.  
  
Baal- Whatever (picks up a glob of paint and throws it at J.C.)  
  
J.C.- Hey what the F*** man.  
  
Naraku-(sighs)  
  
Atria-Hey you have nothing to sigh over. They're not your friends  
  
Naraku-(glares at Atria) No one gave you permission to speak.  
  
Atria-(calmly puts down brush and walks over to Naraku) I've had enough of you (hits him with paint can)  
  
Thwack  
  
Naraku-@,@  
  
Baal-(looks at Naraku) Feel better?  
  
Atria- Much better (walks over to brush and starts painting again.)  
  
*SO*  
  
All/Naraku-AAHH O.O  
  
*how's everyone doing*  
  
Epic-Just F***ing great. Why B****  
  
*Excuse me WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!!*  
  
Epic-(trying to shrink) O.O Nothing  
  
Atria- Kindly let us out  
  
Baal- Yeah this is stupid  
  
*Why should I bother to release you it takes work to release your. Plus it's easier to let you rot there*  
  
All/Naraku-O.o;  
  
*Keep going*  
  
Screech  
  
Inuyasha-(points to J.C.) Kagome who's that?  
  
Kagome- Dunno  
  
Inuyasha-Helpful  
  
Kouga- Hey watch it  
  
Epic-Sorry didn't see your hand there  
  
Atria-(sighs)'Oh please just kill me now'  
  
Baal- (to J.C.) Just deal with it  
  
J.C.- No I won't  
  
Baal-Girl  
  
J.C.-WHAT!!!  
  
Atria-Ow (hold her ears) Okay that's it. (walks over to J.C.)  
  
J.C.-(shaking) what did I do?  
  
Atria-Splat(Paints J.C.'s face) there thunk(hits him over the head. turns to Baal)   
  
Baal-(Shaking too) Um I'm sorry  
  
Atria-Not good enough I'm afraid Splat(paints his face too) Now keep it up and I'll cut out your tongue  
  
*Hey no violence*  
  
Atria- It's a threat and do you wanna deal with them?  
  
*No. Go ahead*  
  
(Atria goes back to painting)  
  
Baal-(stands blinking)  
  
All/Naraku/J.C./Baal-O.o  
  
J.C.\Naraku-@,@  
  
Kouga-T.T You painted my hand  
  
Epic-Oh boo hoo get the F*** over it Cougar  
  
Kouga-ò.ó it's Kouga  
  
Epic-what the F*** ever  
  
Kouga-smack(smacks Epic with his paint brush)  
  
Atria-~,~; (sighs)  
  
Inuyasha\Kagome-We don't know him  
  
Miroku\Sango- This isn't going to end well  
  
J.C.\Naraku- (wake up)  
  
Baal-......(blink, blink)  
  
Kaede-(tsks)  
  
Shippo-(watching Kouga and epic fight) Oooo looks like fun Splat (hits Kikyo with paint)  
  
Kikyo- ò.ó I'll get you for that (chases Shippo aound)  
  
Atria- ENOUGH!!  
  
All/J.C./Naraku-O.O  
  
Atria- (turns full demon) ALRIGHT ENOUGH OF THIS. JUST PAINT OR SIT QUIETLY OR STAND THERE. BUT WHAT EVER YOU DO DON'T TOUCH ANYONE ELSE AND SHUT THE F*** UP NOW!!!  
  
Sesshomaru-wow  
  
All/Sesshomaru-@.@  
  
Sesshomaru-(walks over to atria and pats her back) Clam down please  
  
Atria-(panting) Humph  
  
Kouga-O.O (hiding behind Epic) sorry  
  
Atria-(glares at him. Turns back and paints)  
  
(Suddenly all the paint cans explode. Everyone is covered in paint and the walls have white figures where the characters were standing)  
  
Atria-(puts hand up too late) GAH   
  
All/Atria/Epic-O.O  
  
Epic-Oh body paint hee hee  
  
*Oops sorry delayed reaction*  
  
screech. Snap  
  
(all characters are clean)  
  
Epic-aww  
  
Kaede-So the walls are painted now what?  
  
Atria\Epic\Inuyasha\Shippo\Baal\J.C.\Kouga-(sniff, Sniff) thump, thump, thump, thump @.@  
  
(Naraku and Sesshomaru are the only demon/half-demons left standing. Holding their noses)  
  
Kaede- what's wrong with them?  
  
Sesshomaru-(holding nose) the smell  
  
Naraku-(accidentally unplugs nose. Sniff) thump @.@  
  
*What happened. oh sorry. Need some ventilation huh*  
  
(room airs out suddenly)  
  
Sesshomaru-(unpinches nose) Thank you  
  
Atria-(holding head) Ow what a headache  
  
Sesshomaru-(helps atria up)Well that took care of the fighting  
  
Epic\Kouga-(wake up at same time) Hey (start fighting again)  
  
Atria-(sigh) or not  
  
*Okay guys that's enough time to leave so HURRY UP*  
  
Atria-Fine  
  
Epic\Kouga- (stop fighting and searches the walls for anything.)  
  
Atria- Okay lets look for anyway out  
  
All-(search the wall for anyway out)  
  
Sesshomaru-(leans against wall and falls through)  
  
Atria-hey Sesshomaru found th way out.  
  
All/Sesshomaru/Atria-YAY ^_^  
  
*That took forever lets move on shall we*  
  
=Hey Please tell me what you think. what should I do to them next Hmm?= 


	2. Session 2

=Once again (just to implant it firmly) here is hat all those symbols mean  
  
** is the announcer  
  
() is an action  
  
is a sound  
  
'' is thinking  
  
talking is normal type  
  
=is a note for the author  
  
/ is for when all is used any characters listed with / are not in there I.e. All/Epic-(scream) would mean that Epic was the only one not screaming  
  
\ is for adding characters I.e. Kagome\Inuyasha-hey! would mean that both Kagome and Inuyasha would do the same thing  
  
Got it?=  
  
~~~~~Creative Time Session 2~~~~~  
  
*We're Back. Now we're going to bring our victims, OOPS I mean players in. Today we only have Inuyasha, Kagome, Atria, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Epic, Baal, Naraku, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and J.C.. Kikyo and Kaede were very persuasive and I let them go.*  
  
(Characters Appear)  
  
Inuyasha-Hey no fair how do they get to go free?  
  
Crunching   
  
*Hmm, oh they gave me candy. Hee hee*  
  
Atria-O.O; Oh dear  
  
*Today they are going to have to find their way through a maze made entirely of mirrors.*  
  
Epic- ~,~ oh no I don't like Mirrors. They're F***ing bad....But damn I am sexy  
  
Atria-Um that's good to know  
  
Epic- *looks up pleading* Please let me out  
  
*No*   
  
Epic-damn  
  
Atria-Looks at at Miroku then Kagome* Um Kagome I think it would be best if you change into pants or something like that  
  
Kagome- *Looks at mirrors on floor* Uh I guess your right. Announcer lady care to oblige?  
  
*Hmm. Oh sure whatever*  
  
Miroku-*Mutters*  
  
Sango-*Smacks miroku*  
  
Miroku-Hey!  
  
Atria-*to inuyasha*Geeze not even two minutes and their at it they must really like each other  
  
Inuyasha-*Nodds*  
  
*So lets go people we don't have all day. I mean come on do something will ya*  
  
Atria-*Looks up annoyed* Sheesh demanding aren't we  
  
*Yes now GO*  
  
J.C.-*looks at his own reflection* Hey there sexy thing  
  
Baal- *sighs and shakes head* I always knew he was gay  
  
J.C.- Huh what?  
  
Baal-Nevermind  
  
Atria- uh okay anyway *walks to end of hall* This thing splits s let's split up shall we  
  
Inuyasha-*ears perk up* Okay I'll take Kagome, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo  
  
Atria- ^-^; so that leaves me with Naraku, Baal, J.C., Epic, and Kouga., Gee thanks so much  
  
Inuyasha-^-^ You're welcome. *herds his group towards the left branch* See ya  
  
Atria- oh dear. *looks at her group and sighs* okay let's go  
  
=Epic is curled up in a ball, J.C is staring at him self, Naraku is off in his own little world, Baal is just staring dumbly ahead, and Kouga is staring at her. Thought you'd want to know=  
  
Baal- so what do we do know?  
  
Atria-well for one thing we won't be just sitting her. Epic get your A** up and move it. Naraku come back to reality please. J.C.. Stop it your scaring us, and Kouga Don't even think about it.  
  
Naraku-Huh what  
  
Ko-aaaaawwwwww no fair  
  
Epic- But the mirrors oh god all the mirrors  
  
J.C.-but i.. oh never mind  
  
Baal- Whatever then  
  
*Well this is getting us no where fast lets look in on Inuyasha's group*  
  
Inuyasha- Well another dead end. Hey Sesshomaru any idea of how to get out?  
  
Sesshomaru-Short of breaking the mirrors no.  
  
Kagome-Hey that's an good idea Inuyasha break the mirrors.  
  
Inuyasha-*Shrugs then slams the sheath of Tetsusaiga into a mirror*  
  
*Hey that is definatly considered cheating*  
  
Shippo-Like we care we just want to leave  
  
*Play by the rules or else*  
  
Sesshomaru-Or else what  
  
*grumbling*  
  
Inuyasha- that's what i thought  
  
*fine Cheaters lets go back to ATria's group*  
  
Atria-*smashed a mirror with her hand.*  
  
*Hey not you too*  
  
Atria-What there is no actual end to this thing is there?  
  
*Um*  
  
Baal-Didn't think so  
  
*well i never*  
  
Epic-Of course you never. *Jumps* Mirrors gah  
  
Atria- *Smashes the mirror in question* Actaully i got tired of his attitude witht he mirrors so i just started breaking them. It just so happens that there is nothing but another mirror oh the ohter side of them. *Breaks another one*  
  
Epic-*Smiles half heartedly* thanks atria  
  
Atria- whatever  
  
*This isn't going according to plan*  
  
Baal-*Looks up* Plan? what plan?  
  
*Huh oh no plan at all*  
  
Baal- Uh huh well lets just get out of here  
  
Atria-sounds good to me  
  
*Fine before they ruin it all i'll just let them go*  
  
=Okay not very good i admit but i'm out of ideas i need some help. Special offer if you help you can be in it. Just metion an name and whether you prefer Human, Hanyou or Youkai.= 


	3. Session 3

Creative time Session 3  
  
=Well this was brought to you partially by an anonymous review by lil_punk_chick^^ who asked for more scenes 'tween Inuyasha and Kagome=  
  
*Okay, welcome. Today only concerns Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and....Atria*  
  
Atria-Hey why me?  
  
*Because, uh, You know I really don't know*  
  
Atria-Useful!  
  
Miroku-Hey you mentioned Sango where is she?  
  
Inuyasha- Yeah and Kagome, too  
  
*Hold it. You'll find out if you let me continue*  
  
Miroku\Inuyasha- Fine  
  
*Okay here's how it works. Miroku and Inuyasha will be placed on a path. Along that path are five randomly chosen rooms. The Middle room contains a key. You'll need to get that to unlock the room at the very end. The room that is locked contains either Kagome or Sango*  
  
Miroku-What?  
  
Inuyasha-What did you do to her?  
  
*Nothing 'yet' they're fine. Miroku you'll need to take the right path and Inuyasha the left*  
  
Atria-So why am I here  
  
*You'll be finding the key to the big final door you have to unlock to leave  
  
Atria-In a maze  
  
*Nope. it's just around here somewhere*  
  
Atria-(muttering)  
  
*What?*  
  
Atria-nothing  
  
Inuyasha-When do we start  
  
*Um click now*  
  
Miroku-(takes right path) joyous days (Rolls eyes)  
  
Inuyasha- Why are we here again (takes left path)  
  
Atria-Damn I was hoping for a break (wanders away)  
  
*Okay first we'll watch Miroku*  
  
Miroku-Okay here we go (walks into first room) Uh okay  
  
*Hello! the first room is as follows. There is a layer of water on the floor, not much just a little, and a single island in the middle. There is a mist that makes it so you can't see very far. Have fun*  
  
Miroku-O.O  
  
=By the way some if these rooms may bear a remarkable resemblance to puzzle rooms in different games. For now jut ignore it. Thanks=  
  
Miroku-so what do I do then?  
  
*Figure it out*  
  
Miroku-can I get a hint?  
  
*Yep the island*  
  
Miroku-u.u wow just what I needed  
  
*Well why Miroku ponders his room let's see about Inuyasha who's well into his first room.*  
  
Inuyasha-(Jumping around on thin little poles)  
  
*Okay here's Inuyasha's first room. A series of poles have been placed about the room. There is no floor except right in front of the doors. The thing is the poles can't hold Inuyasha's weight for long and sometimes the poles aren't real*  
  
Inuyasha-Yes as I've come to figure out. Where were you earlier when I could've used that information  
  
*HEY! You'll get me first in your second room. Or wait before you begin*  
  
Inuyasha-(lands deftly at the other door) Yeah yeah the next room any harder?  
  
*Of course*  
  
Inuyasha-Feh  
  
*But first a visit to our captives*  
  
Sango-well isn't this just fun! Wanna release me?  
  
*Nope, but Miroku's on his way  
  
Sango-(sarcastically) Great 'I hope he hurries'  
  
*Awww how cute*  
  
Sango-^-^; what?  
  
*Nothing. How are you kagome?*  
  
Kagome-ò.ó HOW DARE YOU-  
  
*Um yeah. now back to miroku*  
  
Miroku-(sitting on Island) bout time  
  
*Hey patience*  
  
Miroku-(sighs) now what  
  
*Fight!*  
  
Miroku-(looks around) fight what (sees his shadow extract itself from him and become real) Oh  
  
*Have fun*  
  
Inuyasha-(tapping foot impatiently) What took so long Hmm?  
  
*Nothing okay your second room is this. There are five statue pieces hidden somewhere about the room. You have to find them and put it together, before e the clock makes two whole rotations. Ready*  
  
Inuyasha-I suppose (looks around the room)  
  
*Kay click go. Now back once again to miroku*  
  
Miroku-Okay ready for two.  
  
*See that wasn't so hard now was it*  
  
Miroku-let me guess it only gets harder  
  
*Pretty much*  
  
Miroku-(slumps a little) what's next (walks through door.)  
  
*Okay. Lets see we got a canyon with no bridge. Okay get across. Oh and watch it's slippery*  
  
Miroku-(scratches head) thanks I think  
  
*INUYASHA!*  
  
Inuyasha-(looks up form the pile of leaves he's digging in) What  
  
*Your running out of time*  
  
Inuyasha-whatever  
  
*Hurry up*  
  
Meanwhile Atria has stumbled across something. Quite literally too)  
  
Atria-(picks up a cord) Where'd this come from. "Hmm I wonder' (Yanks cord)  
  
Screech, Pop, Splash  
  
Atria-O.o OOPS okay I'll just leave that alone (drops the cord and starts to walk away) Hey wait a minute is that Kagome I hear.  
  
Kagome-(in the distance) LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!!!  
  
Atria-o.O okay that's definitely Kagome. (walks towards the voice  
  
Sango-Shush. I thought I heard something (spots Atria) Hey let us out  
  
Atria-(spreads hands out helplessly) sorry can't  
  
Kagome-Why not?  
  
Atria-First because Inuyasha and Miroku are coming to help you and -  
  
Kagome- What?  
  
Atria- Yeah the announcer feels that the whole damsel-in-distress thing is neat  
  
Sango so uh what do they have to do?  
  
Atria- Go through five rooms to get a key and find you guys.  
  
Kagome-When did they start.  
  
Atria-Not sure on the exact time but they should be in just about the third room by now "I hope'  
  
*CORRECT*  
  
All three- (jump) Ahhh  
  
*Inuyasha has just completed his second room and Miroku...well he's kinda stuck*  
  
Atria-Can I help?  
  
*Not physically*  
  
Atria-(heads towards the rooms)  
  
*Hey wait*  
  
Atria-(stops) what  
  
*Use this path to help them. You'll be able to go back and forth between the two of them*  
  
(a set of stairs appears leading up to the wall that divides to two paths)  
  
Atria- Um thanks  
  
*Okay on to Inuyasha. Ready for the third room?*  
  
Inuyasha-feh this I easy lead the way  
  
*Um... I'm just a voice stupid*  
  
INuyasha- FIne them tell me the way or something  
  
*Humph. anyway there is a checker board tile floor with a key on the pedestal in the middle of the room. Get the key*  
  
Inuyasha-This is too eas- Umph (walks into something solid) what the  
  
*Yep too easy. Miroku how ya doing on the room.*  
  
Miroku-A little hint.  
  
*Nope already gave you one*  
  
Miroku-Oh yeah it was such a good one  
  
*Hey Atria's on her way be patience*  
  
Miroku-What?  
  
*Atria's going to help you solve the room*  
  
Miroku-Okay?  
  
Atria-(appears above the canyon in midair) Here I am. Oh and Sango says hurry up.  
  
Miroku-that was helpful 'not gonna ask about her in midair' A little help here.  
  
Atria-(looks at the room) oh from this angel it's really easy. You got any dirt or anything like that.  
  
Miroku-(thinks) oh yeah hold on (runs back into first room and comes back with sand)  
  
Atria- Throw it out in front of you  
  
Miroku-What? why?  
  
Atria-(groans) don't ask questions just do okay  
  
Miroku-Fine (throws sand out and sees it stop in midair) okay and that means  
  
Atria-It's a path idiot. (start to leave) oh and it's made of ice so watch it. I'll be back (runs off)  
  
Miroku-Um okay (looking at where Atria was just standing) Here we go  
  
*She's quick. Okay hey Inuyasha how's your nose?*  
  
Inuyasha-(rubbing face) shut up  
  
Atria- (appears on the side wall) Want some help  
  
Inuyasha-(not really listening) ....  
  
Atria- Well then if your sure  
  
Inuyasha-(looks up at her) oh sorry what  
  
Atria-(falls over) DO YOU WANT SOME HELP?  
  
Inuyasha-Sure you don't have to yell  
  
Atria-(rolls eyes) so what's wrong?  
  
Inuyasha-There are invisible wall thingies  
  
Atria- Okay let's see what I con do to help (examines room) okay first use your hands instead of your face (searches the room again) Oh and look at the floor between the tiles do you see it?  
  
Inuyasha- See wha- oh yeah I see it now where the gap is bigger.(he reached out) that means there's a wall there. Hey thanks sis  
  
Atria-No problem 'I love it when he calls me that' I gotta go see how Miroku's doing, oh and Kagome says you need to go faster  
  
Inuyasha-Tell her I'm trying  
  
Atria-(sighs) okay I'll pass it on (runs off)  
  
*Now get the key*  
  
Inuyasha Fine, fine (peers at floor intently)  
  
*Keeping her busy aren't we*  
  
Inuyasha-(not paying attention) Huh, yeah, whatever  
  
*Okay then sniff,sniff*  
  
Inuyasha-(still not paying attention) so that's where it goes  
  
*Let's see how Miroku's doing  
  
Miroku-Ah yes ready for the next room. Atria allowed to help again?  
  
*Yeah she'll be here in a moment Inuyasha has her passing on a message*  
  
Okay tell me the next challenge before I go in there then  
  
*There are six different colors of tiles. each one does something different. There is a key in the middle of the room. You gotta get it*  
  
Miroku- Sounds easy what's the hint?  
  
*The shield just in side the door. Use it  
  
Miroku- I think I'll wa- (looks up)  
  
Atria-(runs in slowly)Here (pant) I (pant) Am  
  
Miroku-Catch your breath. Hey wait a minute your not usually out of breath for anything  
  
Atria-(still panting slightly) I know but it's a long way back to the girls and there's a few miles between you and Inuyasha. So anyway what's next  
  
Miroku-Ask the announcer  
  
*Poor memory huh?*  
  
Miroku-Nope just not listening  
  
*brief version then. Six different tiles. Each does a different thing. Key in middle of room and click .... click hint is use shield*  
  
Atria-Hold on a minute Miroku let me take a look (disappears for a moment then reappears) Okay not too sure yet. I think your on your own. Sorry just do what the hint says as soon as you walk in it's too your left get it and use it first. Sorry I couldn't help more. Be back (runs off)  
  
Miroku-(blinks) okay (walks in and picks up shield just as a green tile smashed into the wall next to his head) Woah (uses shield to block next one)  
  
*On to Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha- got it (holds up key)  
  
*Okay now phase two. Kagome has just been placed into a miasma. Hurry up and get to her*  
  
Inuyasha-O.O what did you just say? Kagome's what? hey no fair  
  
*Don't argue just go*  
  
Inuyasha-GAH what's next(frantically)  
  
*Simple a maze totally in darkness*  
  
Atria-(appears) what's his hint  
  
*Watch out for hole  
  
Atria-Okay (sees Inuyasha's face) what's wrong  
  
Inuyasha- Kagome's been placed in a miasma   
  
Atria-What? I'll go see in a minute let's-  
  
Inuyasha- NO GO NOW!!  
  
Atria-O.O Okay I'll go now  
  
*Problem Inuyasha?*  
  
Inuyasha-(growls and then walks into the maze)  
  
*This should prove fun*  
  
Inuyasha-Ow, Dammit. S** of a B****  
  
*Hee hee let's go see Miroku*  
  
Miroku-(stepping tenderly on a blue tile. Starts to fall) Ahh. okay so then Blue-crumbles, Yellow-sticks you to it, Red-has spikes, Green-Destroyed itself eairler, Black- so far has done nothing and that leaves white. (tapes a white tile with his staff a mouth with many many sharp teeth appear and starts chewing on the staff) okay then Black it is (stepping only on the black tiles he reaches the key) Got it   
  
*Okay Sango's in a miasma  
  
Miroku-WHAT!!  
  
*Gee same reaction as Inuyasha. Better hurry next one's got no hint and no to explanation. Just know it's dark.*  
  
Atria-(runs past) and it's got holes  
  
*Shoot what's she up to?*  
  
Atria-Hang on guys they're almost here. (punches a hole in the wall that no surrounds Kagome's cage) Kagome over here  
  
Kagome- (coughing) Ah air  
  
Atria-(does same thing to Sango's wall) Sango come here  
  
Sango- What's going on?  
  
Atria-(Hands Sango her mask) They got the keys.  
  
Sango-(puts her mask on) It that what this is about?  
  
Atria- Unfortunetly. Hey I gotta go help them. you guys gonna be alright?  
  
Kagome-Yeah should be  
  
*Well that was fast*  
  
(Inuyasha walks out of the darkness maze a few minutes before Miroku does)  
  
*Last one you two*  
  
Atria- (Appears) hey what's this room  
  
Miroku- don't know yet  
  
Inuyasha- How are they?  
  
Atria-Their fine for now but you guys need to hurry. What's the room?  
  
*OKay here's what you need to do. There are four switches side by side. they are the things that look like giant crystals. They need to be hit in a certain order to reveal the doors. then you need to each pick the correct door in order to get to your respective person. got it?*  
  
Atria-(jumps down into the room) Yeah okay lets see  
  
*No Physically helping them*  
  
Atria-Okay (examines room)  
  
Inuyasha- Any idea's  
  
Atria-(holds up hand and then smiles) yeah I got an idea (crawls into a hidden hole. her voice if muffled) Okay guys the one on the far right is first  
  
Miroku-What do we do to it?  
  
Atria-(still muffled) just hit it with something  
  
Inuyasha-Okay (kicks the switch which immediately shatters) Next one?  
  
Atria-The inner left  
  
Miroku-Got it (smacks it with his staff,. it too shatters)  
  
Atria- Now the inner right and outer left at the same time got it?  
  
Miroku-Yeah (looks at Inuyasha) I'll take the outer left  
  
Inuyasha-Okay whenever your ready  
  
Atria-Now!  
  
smash (The walls are filled with doors)  
  
Atria-(crawls out of hole)  
  
*Hmm*  
  
Atria-Hey it was completely verbal  
  
*Keep going*  
  
Atrai- Pick a door  
  
Inuyasha-Which one?  
  
Atria-(sniffs the door closest to her. She continues till she stops) Okay I'd say this one is the way to Sango because they all smell like Sango or Kagome but this one has the miasma scent on it too. Inuyasha find Kagome's. Miroku here's yours  
  
(Inuyasha starts sniffing as Miroku goes through his door.)  
  
Inuyasha-hey I found it!  
  
=Okay lil_punk_chick^^ this is what you wanted=  
  
Atria-Let's go then (runs through door right behind Inuyasha)  
  
Inuyasha-(unlocks cage door and sees Kagome lying on the ground) NO!! (runs over and picks cradles her in his arms) Kagome...  
  
Atria-(just standing off the to side not doing anything  
  
Kagome-(stirs) Inuyasha? (opens eyes) what's wrong? (stars into his eyes)  
  
Atria-(slowly backs out the door)  
  
Inuyasha- (Hugs Kagome)  
  
*Awwwwww*  
  
Inuyasha-(growls)  
  
Kagome-B****  
  
*Same to you. Sango wasn't that ungrateful*  
  
Miroku-(runs up to Sango) Sango!  
  
Sango- O.o what?  
  
Miroku-^-^; uh Nevermind  
  
Atria-(walks in) uh yeah we can go now  
  
Miroku-How's Kagome  
  
Atria-She's....uh... being taken care off  
  
Miroku-(nods knowingly) I understand  
  
(atria hits him as Sango Smacks him)  
  
Atria-Not that way you idiot  
  
*Kay you can go*  
  
Atria-Gee thanks  
  
=okay now I know that was long but I had to. It would've been longer if I said everything they did in each room. Oh yeah about the rooms they were taken form various games. None of which I won. I also would like to say I only own Aria, Epic, Baal, J.C., Aria, and Arie. Oh and the annoying announcer too. Okay still need ideas. I'm willing to take anything given. I am also willing to put some readers in upcoming sessions if they want and I decide to let them. Only four to six can be added so tell me soon. Thanks luv ya all by^-^= 


	4. Session 4

=Okay well here we are at session 4 and I have a new character to add. Her info will be a little further down.. Well as I can't do what I wanted because the people at school are not working fast enough. I can't make them work any faster  
  
Okay the new Character is........(suspense)  
  
Kag (two guesses as to who that is ^_^)- She's a wolf Hanyou. She will do anything to make people laugh. She has a infatuation it Kouga (^_^ imagine that) =  
  
Session 4  
  
*Okay a quick review. Kikyo, and Kaede have been permanently dropped. Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Shippo get to take a break this session. So that leaves Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Atria, J.C, Baal, Epic, Kag, and Kouga. I think that we'll just see what happens. They are all starting in the white room from session 1*  
  
Kag-(looks around) where am I again?  
  
Atria-Your in a world where nothing makes sense and your subject to anything the announcer decides to throw at us.  
  
Kag-(looks confused) What?  
  
Atria-(sighs) never mind. your here with us. your trapped  
  
Kag-oh (spots Kouga) KOUGA!  
  
Kouga-(looks up) what?  
  
Kag-(glomps Kouga) Yeah ^_^  
  
Kouga-O.o who are you?  
  
Kag-(still holding Kouga) I'm Kag.  
  
(A flock of penguins walk passed.)  
  
Everyone-O.O  
  
Inuyasha-Yeah okay. well she did say random things would happen  
  
Atria-(Watches the penguins for moment) well at least Kag is happy  
  
(Kag is holding tight to Kouga. Kouga is trying to get away)  
  
Baal-Who is she again?  
  
Kag-(groans) For the last time I'm Kag.   
  
J.C-Yes we know that but who are you  
  
Kag-Huh what do you mean  
  
J.C.- Okay we know your name but nothing else  
  
Kag-oh I see (pauses as a flock of Sheep pass) well I'm a wolf Hanyou and I make people laugh  
  
Baal-you make people laugh?  
  
Kag- Yes  
  
Kagome- So you're into Kouga then?   
  
Kag- YES! (glomps Kouga again) why?  
  
Kagome- Just wondering  
  
Miroku- do you think we can do something about the animals. they're starting to pile up (points to mass of penguins and sheep)  
  
Atria-Uh yeah I'll see what me and Epic can do about it (Drags Epic over to the mass of creatures)  
  
Kag-let's see you don't think I funny right?  
  
Baal-correct  
  
Kag-let's see what I can do about that Hmm...........I know. Have I told about the wonder's of oooff (walked into wall)  
  
Baal-oh that was funny. Not!  
  
Kag- Hey (Walks menacingly up to Baal) and I suppose you could do better  
  
Baal-(ignores her movements) anyone could do better because no one could do worse  
  
Kag-(Tackles him) Take it back  
  
Baal-Ow no Ow get off Ow hey no Ow Ow  
  
(Kag and Baal are fighting)  
  
J.C-Ha ha ha ha(rolling on the floor) ha ha oh my god that's so funny  
  
Inuyasha-Yeah your easily amused aren't you J.C  
  
J.C-Hey that's not nice  
  
Inuyasha-Since when am I supposed to be nice  
  
Kagome-now Inuyasha stop it  
  
(The scenery changes and now they are on a beach. Kag and Baal are still fighting)  
  
Kag-I said take it back. NOW  
  
Baal- Hey Ow. no I...(shoves Kag off) Hey man your viscous  
  
Kag- Take it back  
  
Baal-Fine I take it back your really funny. Kay  
  
J.C.- He's right your hilarious  
  
Kag-(strikes a pose) Why thank you (spots Kouga trying to escape) hey where are you going (glomps him)  
  
Kouga- couldn't you attach yourself to someone else?  
  
Kag-(lets go and turns away) WAAAHH you don't like me WAAAHH  
  
Kouga-O.O uh Um  
  
Atria-(walks up behind Kouga and smacked him) hey now apologize to her.  
  
Kouga-but what did I do?  
  
Atria- Just apologize you cold hearted idiot  
  
Kouga- what? why do I have to apologize  
  
Atria-(Backs up slowly) uh I would advise you to apologize to Kag now (backs up some more)  
  
Kouga-what is your problem?  
  
Atria-(Points behind him) see for your self (hides behind epic who is shaking)  
  
Kouga-(turns and then gets tackled) GAH I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!  
  
Kag-(beating Kouga) that's not good enough.  
  
Kouga-Help me (pleading with the others)  
  
Inuyasha-(trying not to laugh) you brought this on yourself  
  
Kouga-Okay okay I'm sorry I do like you. Please stop!  
  
Kag-(stops) I knew you liked me  
  
(Scenery changes and now they are in hospital)  
  
Atria-How fitting now Kouga can be repaired..er..uh...doctored  
  
Kag-Oh let's go Kouga (takes Kouga's arm and leads him away)  
  
Baal-should we trust him to her  
  
Atria\Inuyasha-don't see why not  
  
J.C.- so is she trapped in here too?  
  
Miroku-for a Hanyou your not very smart  
  
J.C.- hey no fair  
  
Miroku-just making an observation (gropes Sango)  
  
Sango-(smacks Miroku really hard) what were you saying about being very smart  
  
Atria-Another one to be fixed  
  
Inuyasha- what happens when the scenery changes again and they aren't here?  
  
Baal- they disappear (hopefully)  
  
Atria-Don't get your hopes up I doubt that's what happens  
  
Baal- And I was starting to feel better  
  
Epic- Okay who the F*** decided to put Sheep and Penguins in this Session  
  
*I did got a problem with that?*  
  
Epic- Yeah actually I do.  
  
*Fine*  
  
(Epic is now buried under a pile of Sheep and Penguins)  
  
Epic-Mmmh mmmh mm mmmh  
  
Atria-You asked for it. Now shouldn't Kag and Kouga be back by now  
  
Kouga-(Comes running) hide me (hides behind Atria)  
  
Kag- hey where'd you go my dearest Kouga  
  
Atria-(thoroughly enjoying her self) He's over here. (steps to the side to reveal Kouga)  
  
Kag- (Starts to run at Kouga. stops as a line of Zebras blocks her path) Hey come on get a move on (taps foot)  
  
Kouga-(looks at the sky) Thank you  
  
Kag-MOVE! (Zebra's stampede) Thank you now where was I oh!  
  
(the scenery changes and they are now on an island. Kouga, Atria and Inuyasha are left standing over the water.  
  
Inuyasha\Kouga\Atria-Aahhh splash  
  
Atria- (Sputters climbs onto island) I HATE THIS (shakes of water)  
  
Inuyasha- GAH (crawls onto island) this is getting really annoying (also shakes off water)   
  
Kouga- (Sputters) hey I'll see you guys later (starts to swim away)  
  
Atria-(shakes head) he won't get far  
  
*Sorry I thought the island was big enough*  
  
Kagome-That's okay Inuyasha needed a bath anyway  
  
Miroku-Sango wanna go swimming?  
  
Sango- Sure (Shoves Miroku into the water) after you  
  
Miroku- Geez a simple no would've worked  
  
Kag- my Kouga's gone. Oh well what's next  
  
Atria- O.o yeah that was a fast recovery  
  
Epic- Can we go now this is boring  
  
*Fine Epic you're free to go*  
  
Epic-wow really?  
  
*Yeah your boring so you are allowed to go. Lets see J.C, Baal, and who else. hmm. that's it you three can go*  
  
Atria- Hey no fair how come they get to go?  
  
*They are being boring and of no use so I'm letting them join Sesshomaru, Shippo and Naraku for now. They'll be back*  
  
Atria-Fine it's still no fair  
  
*Life's not fair deal with it. Oh and did you lose someone?*  
  
Kag-Yeah Kouga you find him?  
  
*Yep here*  
  
(Kouga drops from the sky)  
  
Kouga-No!  
  
Atria- oh get over it   
  
(Scenery changes again. Now they are in a swamp. Atria and Miroku are left standing on nothing)  
  
Atria-S** of a B**** Splash  
  
Miroku-gross (walks to dry land)  
  
Atria-Ya know this is starting to get really annoying ya know (steps onto a dry patch) oh man this stuff stinks  
  
Kag-yeah don't mean to be rude but you need a bath now  
  
Atria-It's not my fault it's her's (points to sky)  
  
*Hey I tried to make sure you were on something solid this time*  
  
Atria-Yeah right (stalks off) I'll be back shortly  
  
Kag-yeah can we change the scenery please this entire place stinks  
  
Kouga-for once I agree with you  
  
Kagome-Miroku you should go with Atria and clean up  
  
Miroku- Fine (stomps off)  
  
Sango-Someone's temperamental today  
  
(Scenery changes. Now they are in a snowy forest)  
  
Splash  
  
Atria-(in the distance) I Am NOT GOING TO TAKE IT ANYMORE Snapping, thumping, a few crashes and a final scream There we go (walks in dripping and shivering)  
  
Kag- What happened  
  
Atria- She dropped me in a lake (spins to get water off and soaks everyone else) but I got revenge.  
  
Inuyasha- what'd you do to her  
  
Atria-I didn't do anything to her just the scenery thingie  
  
Miroku-(dripping) there all clean.  
  
Sango-thank you  
  
Kagome-So what now we're stuck in a snowy forest?  
  
*No I have a spare*  
  
(Scenery changes to a pond and Atria is standing over it)  
  
Atria-NO splash GAH (crawls onto land) okay you win I give up just stop with the dunking. please  
  
*No you hurt my feelings*  
  
Atria-(growls and runs off)  
  
*Wait what are you no no NOOOOOOOOOO*  
  
Crackles  
  
Atria-(walks back to them) Okay we're free to go now  
  
Inuyasha-What did you do  
  
Atria- nothing in particular why  
  
Inuyasha- well the way she was screaming.  
  
Atria- She's fine or will be shortly. let's go  
  
*Ow see you later Ow*  
  
=Well now we have one new character there are still five spots left. I also need some idea's. please tell me if you want to be in it. Also any idea's you might have.= 


	5. Session 5

=Okay let's see three new characters. (this does not effect reviewers spots) These new characters match up with three of my original characters.   
  
Yuuki-Bear Hanyou- She is a brave warrior and doesn't' back down from a challenge (oh dear) She was created for J.C.  
  
Next is Sukimono - a tiger demon - she is rated X and will defiantly be censored during this session. (not sure if she'll be in more than this one) She was created for Epic (the bad mouth)  
  
Last (but not entirely least) is Deisui - Wolf demon- She's an utter drunk but she likes foxes (puts a bad name to wolf demons everywhere) she was created for Baal.  
  
now I have to explain something really quickly before I move into the story. the reason this chapter is so late is because the creators of the character J.C., Epic, and Baal are lazy A**es and wouldn't do a thing for their pairs. so they better not say a thing about how their pairs work otherwise a few heads will roll. now on with the funniness)  
  
Session 5  
  
*Okay here we are. You asked for mushy I'll give you mushy. Our first game is spin the bottle* =Over used I know but oh well=  
  
Atria-can I leave?  
  
*No you cannot. It wouldn't look right for the authors character to be left out*  
  
Atria- oh I'm sure she won't mind  
  
*Fine then go  
  
Atria-YES  
  
Inuyasha- hey that's no fair  
  
*Fine atria your staying*  
  
Atria-what!! (Tackles Inuyasha) You'll pay for that  
  
*Hey hey now. Our players are the following. Epic, Baal, J.C. Kag, Kouga, Yuuki, Sukimono, Deisui, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Atria, and who else shall we throw in there. Oh I know Arie.*  
  
Atria-Can we have some rules first?  
  
*like what*  
  
Atria-well first I'd say anything over pg. should be censored.  
  
*kay*  
  
Atria-then no backing down you have to  
  
*kay*  
  
Atria-then one and only one free pass  
  
*kay*  
  
Atria then no girl-girl guy-guy  
  
*Kay.. hey wait a minute*  
  
Atria-(smiles) Nope to late you already said okay  
  
*Argh fine. So then anything over pg. is censored. (eyes Sukimono) you have to kiss the person the bottle lands on unless you use your one free pass or it's the same gender as you. That work*  
  
Atria- yeah I guess. Plops down  
  
Kag-oh I love this game  
  
Kouga-somehow that doesn't surprise me  
  
Inuyasha-so how do you play  
  
=I'm not going to explain it cause I'm lazy right now so just pretend that the announcer explains it in great detail.=  
  
Inuyasha-(blushing slightly) oh I see.  
  
Sukimono-This is gonna be fun (hugs Epic)  
  
Deisui- Yep (hiccup) it slur ish  
  
Kouga-what a horrid excuse for a wolf demon  
  
Baal-I know but she's mine  
  
Kouga- and that makes it better  
  
*People you need to sit in a circle now.*  
  
(a bottle falls from space) smash  
  
*oops sorry bout that*  
  
(shards disappear and a bottle reappears in the middle of the circle.)  
  
Okay let's see who goes first*  
  
(bottle starts spinning. stops pointing at Sango)  
  
=Fair warning I hope I don't offend any one with this chapter. I know I put this in kinda late but at least I put it in. by the way you never said the mushy stuff had to be within the pairings.=  
  
Sango-(slowly reaches out and spins the bottle) 'please please please'  
  
(the bottle stops on Epic)  
  
Epic- Hell yeah (crawls towards Sango)  
  
Sango-(likes like she's gonna throw up)   
  
Epic-(kisses Sango hard)  
  
Sango-(shoves Epic back) gross he licked me (wipes mouth)  
  
Epic- (looking really pleased) hee  
  
Smack (atria , the closest one to him besides Sukimono, smacked him)  
  
Epic- what was that for  
  
Atria- just a regular kiss lecher  
  
Epic-(pouting) fine  
  
*Epic it's your turn*  
  
Epic- (no longer pouting) cool. (spins bottle it lands on Yuuki)  
  
J.C.-No that's not fair  
  
Epic-Just playing a game man calm down (kisses Yuuki)  
  
Yuuki-bleh (spins bottle) Hmmm   
  
(bottle lands on Atria)  
  
Atria-rules are rules.  
  
*Yuuki spin again*  
  
(bottle lands on Kouga this time)  
  
Yuuki- (crawls towards Kouga) hold still (quickly kisses him)  
  
Kouga- my turn (spins bottle. it lands on Kag)  
  
=only because I knew she'd hurt me if I didn't let her kiss him at least once=  
  
Kag-YEAH (drags Kouga over to her)  
  
*I'm sorry but the next part must be censored 'not'*  
  
Kag-(Kisses Kouga for about and hour) Whew  
  
Kouga- let me go (out of breath)  
  
Kag-yeah my turn (spins bottle. it lands on Baal) Oh dear  
  
Baal- Well let's do it then so we can move on (kisses Kag)  
  
Kag- eeewww fox breath  
  
Baal-and Kouga's breath is much better  
  
Kag- Well actually  
  
Baal-Nevermind (spins bottle. it lands on Atria)  
  
Atria-(Does throw up) Sorry. but ew  
  
Baal-I ain't kissing her now  
  
*to bad either kiss her or use up your one pass*  
  
Baal-fine, fine (kisses atria)  
  
Atria-be right back (runs to bathroom a few minutes later) much better now (spins bottle. it lands on J.C.) okay disregard that last statement. man why me I wanted to leave.  
  
J.C.-Hey I can't be nearly as bad as Baal.  
  
Atria- okay think about it. I'm the author's character right. Your one of here friends characters. does it make sense now.  
  
J.C.-Yeah but.  
  
Atria-whatever (kisses J.C.) Eww. I think this game is gonna scar me for life.  
  
J.C. don't be mean. (spins bottle. Lands on Deisui) okay I agree with you atria  
  
Deisui-Come ere lover oy (pulls J.C. towards her and kisses him)  
  
J.C.-Okay anyone got any soap to wash my mouth out with?  
  
Atria-Bathroom(points)  
  
J.C.-thanks (leaves)  
  
Deisui-(picks up bottle) Aw it's empty (puts it down. spins it. lands on Miroku)  
  
Miroku- O.O" oh dear  
  
Sango-even that is harsh for you  
  
Deisui- come ere.(kisses Miroku)  
  
Miroku-(covers mouth like he's gonna throw up) I'm fine I think (spins bottle, lands on atria)  
  
Atria-O.O WHAT!! me again no fair  
  
*It's a game of chance Atria*  
  
Atria-But but (Is kissed by Miroku) GAH get away (shoves him back) bleh.   
  
Miroku-(hurt pride) just spin  
  
Atria- (sighs. spins the bottle, lands on Inuyasha) Okay I am definitely using my pass  
  
Inuyasha-(sighs with relief) so my turn?  
  
*Nope Atria has to spin again*  
  
Atria-What? O.O I think you hate me  
  
*Nope just the way the game is played*  
  
Atria-(grumbles and spins. lands on epic) okay I've had enough I'm leaving one way or another  
  
Epic-hey that's just F***ing rude  
  
Atria-Like I care. (gets up and leaves)   
  
(J.C. returns)  
  
*Inuyasha then. Spin*  
  
Inuyasha-(spins the bottle. lands on kagome) Whew  
  
Kagome-yeah I feel the same way (leans over to get her kiss)  
  
=To sum it up they kiss longer than Kouga and Kag. then it turns to slightly more=  
  
Atria-(see Inuyasha and Kagome) great I'm not aloud to leave and I gotta watch my brother make out. what a wonderful day.  
  
Pop(Sesshomaru appears next to atria)  
  
Sesshomaru-I've come to rescue you  
  
Atria-Thank you thank you thank you so much  
  
Sesshomaru-(puts hand out to stop her babbling) you've already been here too long let's go  
  
pop (atria and Sesshomaru disappear)  
  
Inuyasha-(breaks the kiss) what's going on?  
  
Kag-nothing  
  
Kagome-so it's my turn?  
  
*yeah*  
  
=okay I'm going to intervene=  
  
*What about Sukimono?*  
  
=I've decided that she's rated to high to even put in=  
  
*you know what I don't care we're going on right?*  
  
Miroku-I wanna stop  
  
Sango-me two  
  
Kagome\Inuyasha-we wanna go to  
  
Kouga-I'd really like to got  
  
Kag-if he's leaving than I am too  
  
=and the rest?=  
  
Epic-I'm staying  
  
Sukimono-Yep me too  
  
Baal\Deisui- we'll stay  
  
J.C.\Yuuki-sure we'll stay  
  
=Fine then I give you, announcer, the ability to do anything but anything over pg. must be censored=  
  
*cool Shall we begin*  
  
=fine but do it else where this session is over=  
  
*but*  
  
=NO it's over bye (waves)= 


	6. Session 6

=Well last session was a disaster but now we have good news. Three characters are getting kicked out. They are Deisui, Sukimono, and Yuuki. And we're adding four new characters. they are:  
  
Kell- wolf Hanyou- Hyper, talkative, just slightly crazy (just a little bit) but she doesn't get mad easily that's a plus  
  
And  
  
Jordan- Human she's Kagome's new best friend. she just transferred into Kagome's school and she happened to stumble upon the well and then through it with Kagome. he's annoyingly happy and she constantly tries to cheer everybody up.   
  
and  
  
Tensi-notia -Dog Hanyou -inu's half sister who was brought-up by demon slayers and is a deadly foe to those who are against her =so basically, just don't tick her off = she's quick to temper, stubborn, and lets her weapons do the talking =and they happen to be two long, very sharp knives strapped to her back.=   
  
And  
  
Hogo - Dragon Hanyou- he's a very courageous fighter who protects anyone who's' fighting for his cause. he's slightly odd but not by much. He has dragon wings as a sign of his heritage  
  
  
  
That's all the news so far=  
  
  
  
center Session 6 /center  
  
*Okay and welcome to session 6. Normally repeating things is bad but today we're going to go back to the randomness to introduce Four new characters.*  
  
Atria- Not again  
  
*No complaining. Our new characters are Kell, Jordan, Hogo, and Tensi-notia*  
  
Miroku-(runs up to Kell, Jordan, and Tensi-notia) would either of you consider bearing my child  
  
Jordan-(giggles) Oh no I couldn't think about that I'm still too young (giggles)  
  
Kell-What were you talking to me  
  
Tensi-EXCUSE ME?  
  
Miroku-(sighs) Nevermind (walks back to Sango who smacks him)  
  
Atria- Uh yeah well anyway welcome to the randomness. you all should know everyone. So tell us about yourselves  
  
Kell-The Sheep are after me (cowers behind Kag)  
  
Kag- And I thought the author was random  
  
Jordan-(high pitched giggle) I'm a friend of Kagome's I accidentally followed her down the well one day. (high pitched giggle)  
  
Atria\Inuyasha\Kag\Tensi-(holding ears) okay Ow that hurt  
  
Jordan-oh I'm so sorry(covers mouth but high pitched giggle still escapes)  
  
Atria-(holding ears) Um announcer lady don't suppose you could turn her down a bit?  
  
*I guess I could but why  
  
Atria-cause she might blow the whole speaker thing  
  
*good point*  
  
Jordan-I really am sorry (a lower pitched giggle comes out)  
  
Atria-(sighs) that'll have to do and who are you two (points to Hogo and Tensi)  
  
Hogo-I'm a protector  
  
Tensi- of what yourself  
  
Hogo- (ignores her)   
  
Atria-uh okay and who are you Tensi?  
  
Tensi- I'm am Inuyasha's half sister  
  
Atria -really. that means I have a sister. Oh cool!!  
  
Inuyasha-(pokes Jordan) so your a friend of Kagome's?  
  
Jordan-(giggles at being poked) yes I am and.....OoOoOoOoOo nice ears (reaches up and touches them)  
  
Inuyasha-(jumps back) GAH!  
  
Atria-(sighs)  
  
Tensi-Poor Inuyasha. no one's ever messed with my ears.  
  
Atria- your lucky  
  
Sesshomaru-(looks around) were is here?  
  
Atria-What? oh you weren't here the first time. Well we start in a plain white background (shows him) and then it changes to random scenery and random animals parade across and well random things happen  
  
Epic-Here again?  
  
Baal-Fraid so  
  
J.C-when do we get to go home?  
  
Shippo-I don't know but I'm hungry  
  
Kagome-(Rummages in backpack) I have Ramen who wants some.  
  
All-ME!!  
  
Kagome-^_^; there should be enough for everyone.  
  
Kag-(grabs a pack of Ramen, tears it open and eats it) yum ^_^  
  
*thats diferent*  
  
Atria-(looks around) so who's all here?  
  
Epic-Me I am  
  
Baal-present  
  
J.C.-Um three  
  
Atria- what?  
  
J.C-Is the answer three  
  
Atria- moving on  
  
Sesshomaru- I am here  
  
Inuyasha-me  
  
Kagome-Me too  
  
Kag- me and Kouga  
  
Kouga-O.O  
  
Kell-I be here I think (runs around in circles)  
  
Jordan-(high pitched giggle) here  
  
Shippo-(chewing) here  
  
Tensi- i am here  
  
Hogo-ready when needed  
  
Sango-I am present  
  
Miroku-(smiling) The great monk is here  
  
Sango-whatever  
  
Atria-be nice now  
  
Inuyasha-Humph he's here (pointing to a figure in the distance)  
  
Atria-who (sees figure) is that (blushes) I'll be back (goes in opposite direction)  
  
Inuyasha-(growling) I hope he disappears now  
  
(mysterious figure disappears)  
  
*can't give it away now can i*  
  
Tensi- who was that?  
  
Atria- (walks back in) the announcer. she's in control  
  
Miroku-don't make her mad. we got wet the last time we did  
  
Tensi-I see  
  
Hogo-So what are we supposed to do?  
  
Shippo- nothing in particular. just kinda wander around till the author decides to end this session.  
  
Tensi-Uh Huh  
  
Epic- I like you (touches tensi's shoulder)   
  
Atria-uh that's probably not a good idea  
  
Tensi-(grabs epic's hand had throws him over her shoulder) she was right it isn't a good idea.  
  
Hogo-Hey know  
  
Atria- ^-^; why do I get the feeling your a big softie?  
  
Hogo-who me?  
  
Atria-yeah you  
  
*he isn't really.*  
  
Jordan-(High pitched giggle) he's just trying to be nice  
  
Atria-(pulls out a roll of duct tape) okay someone hold her down.  
  
(Inuyasha and Kag tackle Jordan and hold her while atria tapes her mouth shut)  
  
Atria- much better. now no more giggling  
  
(scenery changes and they are now in the great hall at Hogwarts =which I might add I do not own=)  
  
Atria- uh where are we?  
  
Tensi-Some great hall apparently  
  
Atria-(looks sidewise at Tensi) uh I figured that much out by where?  
  
Tensi-(starting to get angry) Does it look like I know   
  
Atria-Don't get snippy with me  
  
Tensi-I'll do what I want  
  
Inuyasha-(to Sesshomaru) I think we should intervene  
  
Sesshomaru- Yes I agree   
  
(Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stand between Atria and Tensi)  
  
Atria-Hey!  
  
Tensi-Humph!  
  
Inuyasha- you two need to get along  
  
Atria-(turns back on Inuyasha)  
  
Tensi- That arrogant thing can not be related to me!  
  
Sesshomaru- I felt the same way about Inuyasha but you can not change blood  
  
Tensi- no but I can rid myself of her (pulls out blades)  
  
Atria-(yells around Inuyasha) Why don't you try it and see what happens  
  
Tensi-Let me at her   
  
Sesshomaru- You will calm down (points to Tensi) and you will not provoke her (points to Atria)  
  
Atria-I did nothing of the sort  
  
Tensi-(growls) you are a liar too  
  
Atria-I am not.   
  
Tensi-Yes you are  
  
Atria-Am not  
  
Tensi-Are too  
  
Atria-Am not  
  
Tensi-Are too  
  
Atria-Am not  
  
Tensi-Are too  
  
Atria-Am not  
  
Tensi-Are too  
  
Atria-Am not  
  
Tensi-Are too  
  
Atria-Am not  
  
Tensi-Are too  
  
Inuyasha-ENOUGH!!!  
  
Atria\Tensi-O.O  
  
Sesshomaru- you two need to get along  
  
Atria-Feh  
  
Tensi-humph (mutters) stupid demon  
  
Atria-(starts laughing)  
  
Tensi-O.o  
  
Atria- ha ha ha that's really funny  
  
* I don't get it what just happened*  
  
Epic- uh I'm not sure any one know  
  
All/Atria- no  
  
Atria-(starts to cry from laughing so hard)  
  
Tensi-(her face gets really red) what is it?  
  
Atria-(Wipes a tear away) I can not believe you said that. what do you think you are Huh?  
  
Tensi-what?  
  
Atria- you called me a stupid demon. Obviously you were raised by demon hunters. but aren't you forgetting your also part demon  
  
Epic-that's what was so funny?  
  
Atria-actually it reminded me of something really funny  
  
Epic-what?  
  
Atria-nothing important  
  
Epic-(eyes atria) fine  
  
Kouga- so is the Ramen ready yet Kagome?  
  
Kagome- yes it's been ready but that little fight thing distracted me. RAMEN  
  
(everyone but Kag rushes over to get Ramen.)  
  
Kag-(still chewing on the pack of Remain) hhmm so what are we gonna do?  
  
Inuyasha-Eat ^_^  
  
Kell-After that?  
  
Epic-Uh wander around  
  
Baal-Good plan (sarcastically)  
  
(Epic pulls J.C. and Baal aside)the moon, sunny field of flowers, dark forest,   
  
Atria-what are they up to? (twitches ears trying to hear)  
  
Epic-(Breaks huddle and goes towards Sango) so  
  
Baal-(goes towards Kagome) How ya doing  
  
J.C-(heads towards Tensi) what's up  
  
Atria- uh what are you guys up to?  
  
(Baal licks Kagome's face, Epic licks Sango's nose, and J.C. licks Tensi's cheek)  
  
Kagome-EEk O.O  
  
Sango-Gross  
  
Tensi-You are soooooooooo dead  
  
(Tensi chases J.C. Around with her blades out)  
  
J.C.- help me  
  
Atria-(laughing) why should I it's funny  
  
J.C-I thought I was your friend  
  
atria- yeah but she's my sister  
  
J.C-please!!!  
  
Tensi-(stops chasing J.C) your to pathetic to bother with  
  
J.C.-Whew  
  
*OKay ready for randomness?*  
  
(scenery changes to a snowy waste land)  
  
Jordan-(shivers) Mmmh mmmm mm mHmm  
  
Inuyasha-what?  
  
Baal-her mouth is taped shut  
  
Inuyasha- I knew that  
  
Sesshomaru- I believe the humans are cold  
  
Kagome-(moving closer to Inuyasha) yeah we are  
  
Jordan-(shivers) mmmhmmmm  
  
Atria-(sighs) maybe we should remove the tape?  
  
Kell-(running around in circles) no  
  
Epic-Are you okay?  
  
Kell-I'm hyper  
  
Epic-(backs away) okay then I'll be over there  
  
*scaredy cat*  
  
Epic- I ain't a cat  
  
(scenery changes to the moon)  
  
Atria- (floating) where are we?  
  
Kagome-the moon  
  
Atria-okay  
  
*OKay this is getting old fast*  
  
Sango-your the one who put us here  
  
*I know that's why I'm ending it*  
  
Atria-yeah 


	7. Session 7 pt 1

=okay kell's creator gave me this idea. a few things. once again I only own Atria, Epic, Baal, and J.C. I don't own any of the Inuyasha cast, any of the harry potter characters, and I do not own Kell, Jordan, Kag, Tensi, or Hogo. that should be everyone=  
  
center Session 7 /center  
  
*OKay just a real quick thing then I'm off. cause I don't have any part in this session. The following characters are in this session. Atria. Kag. Kouga, Inuyasha, Tensi, and Kell. The story is this. Those six are going to be part of Hagrid's care of magical creatures class.*  
  
(Outside of Hagrid's hut Hagrid, Dumbledore, the Gryffindors and the Slytherins are standing waiting. Dumbledore waves his wand and Atria, appears in a small fenced in area. followed by Kouga, Kag, Kell, Tensi, and Inuyasha.)  
  
Atria-uh where are we?  
  
Dumbledore-you are at the Hogwarts school  
  
Atria-(looks confused) where?  
  
Kell-what's going on?  
  
Inuyasha-not sure but it's annoying  
  
Tensi-that's for sure  
  
Hagrid-thank you Dumbledore I can get it from here. I'll let you know when you can send them back  
  
(Dumbledore nods and walks away.)  
  
Atria-(looks around) so why are we here?  
  
Hagrid-so they can learn about you  
  
Kag-uh learn what about us?  
  
Hagrid-everything they can  
  
Kouga-O.O; uh I'm not sure that's such a good idea  
  
Hagrid-what? (watching Atria carefully) what are you doing  
  
Atria-(looking around) nothing why?  
  
Kag-don't trust her  
  
Atria-hey (bops Kag on the head)  
  
(some of the Slytherins start laughing)  
  
Kell-(walks over to fence and jumps over it) I'm getting out of here  
  
Atria-wait for me (hops fence) I'm kinda curious as to where we are.  
  
Hagrid-no come back  
  
Atria-(waves hand at him) we will later  
  
Kag-hey wait up (hops fence and follows)  
  
Inuyasha-humph why do they get to leave?  
  
Tensi-You know we could leave too   
  
Kouga-yes lets (hops fence and walks the opposite direction)  
  
Inuyasha-hey hold on (hops fence)  
  
(Tensi follows Inuyasha as they walk towards the school whiles Kag, Kell, and Atria walk into the forbidden forest)  
  
Harry-uh Hagrid shouldn't you stop them  
  
Hermione-yeah we can help  
  
Hagrid- I suppose we better. Ron run and get professor Snape  
  
Ron-sure (runs back to the school)  
  
Harry-What were they Hagrid  
  
Hagrid-(smiles) you'll find out  
  
Hermione- why does that worry me  
  
Hagrid-(ignores hemione) okay back to your classes Harry, hemione you stay. the rest leave  
  
Malfoy-why do they get to have all the fun?  
  
(Ron comes back with Professor snape)  
  
Snape-yes I do believe if they get to sty then three from Slytherin should get to stay (points to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle)  
  
Hagrid-right, well three of them went that way (points to the Forbidden forest) and the other three went that way (points to towards the quidditch field)  
  
Snape-yes well I shall take the three at the Quidditch field. (points to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle) you three come with me  
  
(they walk away)  
  
Ron-so the leaves us with the Forbidden Forest (gulps)  
  
Hagrid-right so let's go  
  
(meanwhile Atria, Kell, and Kag are wandering around the forbidden forest)  
  
Atria-this is cool!  
  
Kag-yeah there's so much weird stuff whoops (slips on something and lands on her butt)   
  
Kell- Ya okay?  
  
Kag-(stands up) yeah what did I slip on?  
  
Atria-(looks at the puddle) Um I'm not sure (Touches it and brings fringes to nose and sniffs it) Woah (holds hand away from face)  
  
Kell- what is wrong?  
  
Atria-whatever it is it's really really strong  
  
Kag- so no idea what it is then  
  
Atria-no but I'd like to wash my hand now (makes a face) it's strong  
  
(they walk on a little future)  
  
Kell-well this is getting boring fast  
  
Atria-Hmm wanna go back and see what was inside that castle?  
  
Kag-not yet I smell something  
  
(atria and Kell sniff the air)  
  
Atria-oh it's just that big guy who brought us here  
  
Kell-yeah nothing to worry about there  
  
Kag-no it's something else  
  
Atria-(sniffs again) hey what is that (sniffs once more) it's like Um well (gives up) I don't know  
  
Kag-I know it's hard to describe  
  
(Hagrid, Harry, Hermione, and Ron come up them)  
  
Hagrid-will you kindly come back  
  
Atria-Huh oh uh (shrugs) uh we're trying to figure something out give us a minute (sniffs the air)  
  
Harry- what are you doing?  
  
Atria-(distracted)  
  
Kag-she's trying to figure out what we smell  
  
Hagrid-that's right they have an improved sense of smell  
  
Kell- how do you know that?  
  
Atria-What is that?  
  
Hagrid-what?  
  
Atria-if I knew that I wouldn't be asking (getting slightly annoyed)  
  
Kell-(in a warning tone) Atria  
  
Atria-what?  
  
(A noise behind them causes all of them But Atria to jump)  
  
Atria-(sniffs) that's what it is (points behind them)  
  
Hagrid-(turns) oh that's a centaur  
  
Atria-A what?  
  
Hagrid-A centaur.  
  
Atria-(looks confused) uh  
  
Kell-don't try Atria  
  
Hagrid-you'll come back now?  
  
Atria-sure nothing else to do  
  
(At the Quidditch field Snape was having trouble with Inuyasha, Tensi as Kouga)  
  
Snape-hold still  
  
Tensi-get away   
  
Malfoy-come here (beckoning to Kouga)  
  
Kouga-do I look stupid human?  
  
(Crabbe and Goyle are trying to corner Inuyasha)  
  
Crabbe-stop moving around  
  
Goyle-stay in one spot  
  
Inuyasha- I don't think so  
  
(atria comes in)  
  
Atria-wow this place is neat  
  
Malfoy-(staring at Atria)  
  
Atria-(notices Malfoy staring) what are you looking at  
  
Kell-(comes in behind atria) atria be nice  
  
Atria-I'm tired of getting started at what is it that's so fascinating about me and not you guys  
  
Kag-(steps onto the field) probably your outfit  
  
Atria-(Looks at outfit)oh yeah  
  
Snape-(yelling at Tensi) will you hold still  
  
Tensi- no. why should I  
  
Atria-(sees Tensi dodging flashes of light) what are you doing?  
  
(harry, Hagrid, Herman, and Ron come onto the field)  
  
Harry-magic  
  
Atria-Uh okay. Tensi come here will ya.  
  
Tensi- (runs over to Atria) what do you want?  
  
Atria- nothing really just trying to get you over here  
  
Tensi- oh well in that case (bops Atria)  
  
Atria-hey!  
  
Kell- Uh I'll go help Inuyasha (walks over to Inuyasha followed by Tensi)  
  
Kag-(sees Kouga) Oh no what are you doing to my Kouga (runs over to Kouga)  
  
Atria-Uh Kag watch it   
  
Hagrid- oh dear  
  
Snape-(stalks over to Hagrid) you are responsible for this  
  
Snape- (sees atria sniffing) what are you doing?  
  
Atria-(jumps) Huh oh sniffing  
  
Snape- I see that. why  
  
Atria- uh well just trying to get a better understanding of where I am  
  
Snape-(snarls) your at Hogwarts  
  
Atria-(looks shocked that she was snarled at) uh what's wrong  
  
Snape-(turns to Hagrid) I was called out of a class to round up your most recent pathetic creatures  
  
Atria-(growls)   
  
Snape-(eyes atria then turns back to Hagrid) get your pets under control)  
  
Atria-(growling harder) Excuse me did you just call me a PET?!  
  
Snape-Yes   
  
Atria-just checking (steps towards snape)  
  
Kell-(looks over at Atria) NO! (quickly runs and restrains Atria) Stop it  
  
Atria-Let me go he called me a pet!  
  
Kell-(looks at Snape) wow you aren't too smart  
  
(Dumbledore appears on the field)  
  
Dumbledore- Excuse me I seem to have come just in the nick of time  
  
(everyone looks at him and Kell loosens her grip on Atria)  
  
Atria-(growling) who are you  
  
Dumbledore-there's no need to get defensive. I'm not here to insult you  
  
Atria-(snorts) we'll see  
  
Hagrid-Dumbledore don't punish them they didn't do anything.  
  
Dumbledore-I know  
  
Harry-what are you gonna do?  
  
Dumbledore-I believe you six need to be somewhere  
  
Hermione-Aw come on. can't we stay. Please  
  
Dumbledore- I believe lunch is ready  
  
Harry-Come on let's go (pulling Hermione after him)  
  
(Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Hermione, Harry, and Ron leave)  
  
Dumbledore-now have you eaten?  
  
Inuyasha-no not really  
  
Tensi- (ears twitch) Food?  
  
Kell-(looks around) where where  
  
Atria-(sighs) in other words any food would be greatly appreciated  
  
Dumbledore-(laughs) well then follow me  
  
(They all go into the great hall)  
  
Atria-(enters first) GAH (holds nose and backs out)  
  
Dumbledore- Are you okay?  
  
Atria-(still holding nose) whoa  
  
Hagrid-they also have an improved sense of smell  
  
Kell-you okay Atria? (walking over to her)  
  
Atria-too much. (panting)  
  
Dumbledore- then perhaps you should wait till they leave  
  
Inuyasha-(watching atria) is it that bad?  
  
Atria-(waves towards the doors) see for yourself  
  
Inuyasha-(peeks in then turns around) no thank you  
  
Hagrid-they can eat in the courtyard  
  
Kell-that would probably be best  
  
Dumbledore-Hagrid would you take them there?  
  
Hagrid- no problem  
  
(later in the courtyard)  
  
Atria-I've never seen so many humans in one place. it's weird  
  
Kell-well this place is weird  
  
Kag- so what are we going to do?  
  
Tensi- I say we force them to send us home.  
  
Atria-they've done nothing against us  
  
Kouga- I don't know those three kids looked like they were ready to  
  
Inuyasha- well I'm kinda curious as to what they wanted us for  
  
Atria- long as I don't have to be around that many humans again without warning I'll be fine  
  
(Snape and Dumbledore walk into the courtyard at the opposite side)  
  
Snape- I do not see why they are still here  
  
Dumbledore- Hagrid has asked they be allowed to stay for his class  
  
Atria-apparently we're not wanted (stands up)  
  
Kag-what?  
  
Atria-(points to Snape and Dumbledore who are coming closer) we're not wanted so we should leave  
  
Kag-you sure?  
  
Atria-yes that's what I heard  
  
Kell-She's right I heard it too.  
  
Kag-oh an I thought they brought us here  
  
Atria-Someone did, but others don't want us and I'm not inclined to stay where I'm not wanted  
  
Dumbledore-(notices atria standing) are you going somewhere?  
  
Atria-(looks at snape) I find no reason to stay where I'm not wanted  
  
Snape-(startled) what do you mean  
  
Kell-(stands up) we heard you talking  
  
Dumbledore-Ah well you are most wanted by Hagrid  
  
Atria-(crosses arms)   
  
Snape-I told you they were stubborn  
  
Atria-(turns away growling lightly)   
  
Kag-(stands up) you don't understand it do you  
  
Snape-understand what?  
  
Kag- We were pulled out of our lives without warning and can't get back. You really don't expect us to be too happy about it do you? we're not mindless creature. if anything were beyond you  
  
Snape-(snorts) beyond I doubt that  
  
(Dumbledore puts a hand up for silence he gets it but atria is still growling)  
  
Dumbledore-Ah yes. I'm sorry about that. we did not think when Hagrid and I brought you here  
  
Atria-obviously  
  
Dumbledore- I will return you home as soon as I can. in the mean time please stay and explore. but I must ask you not to leave the grounds  
  
Kag-(ears twitching looks up) what the (dodges a badly throw rock) yeah I really wanna stay here  
  
Atria- (looking around) it seems that someone does not agree with you (sniffs the air) but seeing as we apparently have no choice I believe we should be fine  
  
Tensi- speak for yourself (growling and looking around)  
  
Atria-(sighs) I should warn you though particular things tend to set us off. specially her (pointing to Tensi)  
  
Dumbledore-I will take the warning to heart now let's find you somewhere to sleep  
  
Kell-(eyes the castle) I'm going to stay out here thank you  
  
Kag-I agree if there are that many humans then I don't really want to go in there  
  
(Dumbledore looks at the rest for their opinions. All agree but atria who remains silent)  
  
Dumbledore-And you (looking at atria)  
  
Atria-(not paying attention)  
  
Kag-She's with us  
  
Snape-(Snickers) I don't think she's even here right now  
  
Atria-(starts to growl)  
  
Kell-yeah she's here and I would watch it  
  
(the next day)  
  
Inuyasha- Atria what is wrong you haven't said a thing since we were told we'd have to stay awhile  
  
Atria-(distracted and not answering)  
  
Hagrid-(walks up)are you ready?  
  
Kell-ready for what(eyes him suspiciously)  
  
*OKay we'll leave it at that. if yous peoples want more (I'm a little weird today just go with it) you'll have to tell me* 


	8. Session 7 pt 2

centersession 7 part 2/center  
  
*from part 1*  
  
(the next day)  
  
Inuyasha- Atria what is wrong you haven't said a thing since we were told we'd have to stay awhile  
  
Atria-(distracted and not answering)  
  
Hagrid-(walks up)are you ready?  
  
Kell-ready for what(eyes him suspiciously)  
  
*now on to part two*  
  
atria-(looks up) what are you up to?  
  
Hagrid- nothing just a class that's all  
  
(the Gryffindors and Slytherins swarm around them talking about random things)  
  
Atria-(looking at Hagrid in disbelief) you can't be serious!  
  
Kell-oh dear (backing away from a few students who were looking at her funny)  
  
Tensi-GAH don't touch me (slapping away a few hands that had reached for her)  
  
Hagrid-okay everyone back up and be quiet  
  
(Kouga and Kag are standing there shocked while Inuyasha is growling)  
  
Hagrid-today we are going to learn about half-demons and full demons  
  
(the students look at them oddly)  
  
Hermoine- but they all look the same  
  
Kouga-hey I don't look like them  
  
Kag-well then (crossing her arms)  
  
Kouga-OOPS  
  
Atria-(sighing) now is not the time you two  
  
Hagrid-look closer only one of all of them is full demon  
  
(a few students step closer)  
  
Harry-I know it's that one (pointing to Kell)  
  
Kell-I wish  
  
Hagrid- no look closer  
  
Atria- wow their dense  
  
Malfoy-your to snotty to be full demon  
  
Atria-(bares her teeth at him making him step back) watch it boy   
  
Hermione-(chuckles) is it that one (pointing to Kouga)  
  
Kouga-bout time someone noticed  
  
Hagrid-very good Hermione ten points  
  
Atria-this is entertaining and all but is there a point?  
  
Hagrid-they need to learn about you  
  
Atria-why?  
  
Kell-could it be because we're special?  
  
Kag-your special that's for sure (laughs)  
  
Kell-HEY!  
  
Tensi-and you thought I was mean  
  
(a fight starts between Kell and Kag)  
  
Atria- ENOUGH!! (pushes the two apart)  
  
(the students all take a step back)  
  
Kell\Kag- sorry  
  
Atria- you should be  
  
Inuyasha- okay so what do they need to learn (watching them carefully)  
  
Hagrid-anything you can teach them  
  
Atria-(looks up suddenly) when's the next full moon?  
  
Hagrid- uh tomorrow why?  
  
Atria\Kell- damn it  
  
Inuyasha-what?  
  
Kell-I turn human on full moons remember  
  
Inuyasha-you I remember that I wanna know what atria's problem is  
  
atria-what did I do on the new moon Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha- went to Kagome's time for a party and OH  
  
Atria-exactly  
  
Hagrid-what's going on?  
  
Atria-nothing at the moment  
  
Kell-she doesn't like to talk about it  
  
(the students start to grow restless)  
  
Hermione-you change to full human?  
  
Kell-yes it's part of being a Hanyou. once every month we change to full human for one night. it's the same for all hanyou's except atria.  
  
Harry-why is hers different and how  
  
Kag-she only changes on the equinox and it's because of her mother  
  
Atria-okay i'm right here  
  
Kell-sorry  
  
Ron-so why do you have cat ears?  
  
Tensi-(growls) they ain't cat ears  
  
Ron-(looking nervous) sorry but that's what they look like  
  
Kouga-eep (backing away from Kag who is also growling now) kid you got a death wish?  
  
Ron-(looking scared) sorry!  
  
Tensi-(stops growling suddenly) it's okay  
  
Hagrid-so anyway tell us about yourselves  
  
Inuyasha- FEH (sits down)  
  
Atria-you just asked the impossible of him  
  
Hagrid-oh? (looking confused)  
  
Atria-getting him to talk about himself is like clawing your eyes out  
  
Inuyasha- hey i'm not that stubborn  
  
Atria-aren't you now (crossing her arms looking at him curiously) then tell them about yourself prove me wrong  
  
Inuyasha-I just don't feel like it that's all  
  
Kell-(laughing) yeah right  
  
Kouga-hey mutt face afraid they'd find you weak?!  
  
Atria-(sighs) here we go again (turns and walks away)  
  
(the students watch atria then turn back to Kouga and Inuyasha)  
  
Hagrid-not again hey don't go anywhere (calls after atria)  
  
Inuyasha- Look what you made her do ya mangy wolf  
  
Kouga-oh it's my fault now mutt face  
  
Kell-will you two stop it already  
  
Kag-yeah it's getting old  
  
Tensi- besides we have an audience  
  
(both Inuyasha and Kouga look around)   
  
Kell-i'm going to go after her and make sure she doesn't do anything she'll regret  
  
Kag-okay I'll come with  
  
Tensi-I'll keep these two in line  
  
Kouga-hey I don't need to be kept inline  
  
Hagrid-(sighs) well that's it for today's class  
  
(harry, Hermione, and Ron slip after atria)  
  
Atria-Hmm let's see (walking around looking in all directions) where to go.  
  
(the three follow her silently staying hidden)  
  
Atria-(stops and sniffs the air) what do you want?  
  
Ron-(Squeaks)  
  
Hermione-nice going Ron  
  
Atria-(walks over to them) do you need something?  
  
Harry-no not really  
  
Atria- it's really rude to follow someone for no reason (turns and heads away again)  
  
Hermione- wait (running after her) I just wanted to talk to you  
  
Atria-(stops) about what?  
  
(Kell and Kag come running up)  
  
Kell-OI atria what's wrong with you?  
  
Kag-yeah your acting weird  
  
Atria-(raises an eyebrow) so when is that weird?  
  
Kell-(stops) ya got a point  
  
Kag-still it's even weird for you (notices the three students) OI what are you three doing?  
  
Ron-nothing  
  
Atria-they followed me  
  
Kag-I see  
  
(Tensi comes running towards them)  
  
Kell-I thought you were going to watch them?  
  
Tensi- they were getting on my nerves  
  
(loud shouts are coming from the courtyard)  
  
Atria- (sighing she heads back to the courtyard) figures  
  
Kell-(holding Tensi and Kag back a bit) something is definitely wrong  
  
Atria-(Looks over her shoulder) I heard that!  
  
Kag-eep you idiot she has really good hearing (bopping Kell on the head)  
  
Tensi-how could you forget that Kell?  
  
Kell-I Dunno (rubbing her head.) I just kinda did  
  
(atria reaches the courtyard and finds a big clearing around Inuyasha and Kouga who are shouting at one another)  
  
Inuyasha-YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A WIMPY WOLF!!!!  
  
Kouga-AND YOUR NOTHING BUT A MUTT FACED PUPPY!!!!  
  
Atria-and you both are beyond pathetic  
  
(both of them turn their glares on her)  
  
Atria-go ahead attack me (holds he arms out to her side) it will help you both greatly (being very serious)  
  
(Inuyasha and Kouga both attack her at the same time and she simply steps to the side and they crash to the ground)  
  
Atria- once more (eyeing them wearily as they stand up)  
  
Kouga-no i'm fine now (spitting out dirt)  
  
Inuyasha-same here(brushing himself off)  
  
Atria-good then (turns on her heels and walks over to the court yard wall)  
  
(Kell, Kag, and Tensi arrive)  
  
Tensi-what did we miss?  
  
Kouga- us making fools of ourselves  
  
Kell-oh darn  
  
Kag-what happened?  
  
Inuyasha-nothing important  
  
*oi I have a feeling this is going to have one more part. not sure how this one came out let me know* 


	9. Session 7 pt 3

center creative time Session 7 part 3/center  
  
*Last time in part two*  
  
Tensi-what did we miss?  
  
Kouga- us making fools of ourselves  
  
Kell-oh darn  
  
Kag-what happened?  
  
Inuyasha-nothing important  
  
*now for part three  
  
Kell-but I wanted to see you both making fools of yourselves  
  
Kouga-I see (brushing himself off)  
  
Inuyasha-(looking after atria) any idea what her problem is?  
  
Kag-Nope not a clue  
  
Inuaysha-well at least your honest  
  
Kag-thank you (smiles widely)  
  
Inuyasha-your still weird so  
  
Kag-humph  
  
Kouga-now calm down Kag  
  
Kell-yeah anymore fights and I think atria's gonna kill someone  
  
(Hermione has stayed behind while the others left)  
  
Hermione-hi i'm Hermione  
  
Kag-(jumps) why are you still here?  
  
Hermoine- cause I find you all interesting. your not in any book I've read  
  
Kell-oh really? why would we be in a book in the first place?  
  
Kouga-wow you two are really slow  
  
Kag-hey now (punches Kouga in the arm)  
  
Kouga-oww (holds him arm) what did I do  
  
Kell-and you said we were slow  
  
Tensi-(looking at Hermione) so what do you find so interesting about us?  
  
Hermione-everything. your so......  
  
Inuyasha-so what?  
  
Atria-I think the word your looking for is odd. or is it interesting?  
  
Hermione-(jumps) uh yeah odd (looks sheepish)  
  
Kell-(shrugs) I've been called worse  
  
Kouga-yeah I could think of a few things right now to call you  
  
Kag-(punches him in the arm again) stop it  
  
Kouga-ow hey stop doing that already  
  
Kag-I will when you be nice  
  
(looking at the group with a sigh atria shakes her head causing Hermione to giggle)  
  
Hermione-are they always like this (watching Kag and Kouga arguing)  
  
Atria-unfortunately yes always there are worse ones at home though  
  
Hermione-where is your home?  
  
Atria-(shrugs) I don't really have one.  
  
Hermione-that's sounds sad  
  
Atria-(eyeing her) whatever I don't really care  
  
Inuyasha-there they go again a little help Tensi? (trying to pull Kag and Kouga apart)  
  
Tensi-no i'm enjoying this greatly  
  
(snape walks out sneering atria has her back to him as does everyone else)  
  
Atria-(sniffs the air and looks annoyed already) what do you want? (not turning to look at him)  
  
Snape-the hall has been cleared you may go in and eat (his voice holds a hint of mockery)  
  
Atria-why thank you so much and you do realize that I give no thought to how you regard us? (turns with an eyebrow raised)  
  
Snape-(caught off guard) why should I care one way or another about you (his voice trying to be menacing)  
  
Atria-(laughs lightly) I see so then the fear your hiding is not because of us?  
  
Snape-I am not afraid of you  
  
Atria-(looks to Inuyasha sniffing) maybe it's just me but I smell it. do you Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha-(sniffs the air in Snapes direction) wow your right. that's new  
  
(snape turns on his heels and stalks out of the courtyard)  
  
Atria-I think I hit nerve.  
  
Hermione-O.O wow I didn't think he could feel fear  
  
Atria-everyone feels fear. some just hide it really well  
  
(Malfoy comes wandering into the courtyard)  
  
Hermione-what do you want?  
  
Malfoy- none of your business granger  
  
Atria-(watching him wearily) what are you up to boy?  
  
Malfoy-(looking at her) my name is Draco Malfoy  
  
Atria-and this means what to me? (looking back at everyone else briefly)  
  
(Kouga and Kag are still going at it while Kell and Tensi are watching amused as Inuyasha wanders over to atria)  
  
Atria-(looking at Malfoy annoyed) why do you keep staring?  
  
Hermione- I think he likes you (with disgust in her voice)  
  
Malfoy- I like her as much as I like you mud blood  
  
Hermione-O.O  
  
Inuyasha-that's an interesting insult. what's it mean?  
  
Harry-(comes walking up) it means she had non magical people in her family.  
  
Atria-(eyeing Malfoy) I see so basically she's not a true whatever you guys are?  
  
Malfoy-correct.  
  
Harry-we're wizards  
  
Inuyasha-wizards?  
  
Atria- I hate people who lord their supposed birth right over others (turning her back on Malfoy)  
  
Harry-wizards use magic  
  
Inuyasha-I heard that word before  
  
Kell-(gaining interest in what they were talking about) magic?  
  
Hermione- probably be better if we just show them  
  
Harry-okay (pulls out his wand)  
  
Hermione-(pulls her's out too) what should we do?  
  
Harry-uh I could call my patronus  
  
Hermione-sure that should show them  
  
(harry calls his patronus and the stag appears)  
  
Atria-(watching it carefully) I see this is the magic your talking about?  
  
Hermione-yeah  
  
Malfoy-show off  
  
Atria-(her back still to him) why are you still here?  
  
Tensi-(sneaking around behind him touches his shoulder) BOO  
  
Malfoy-(jumps) AH!  
  
Hermione-(laughing) that was funny  
  
Malfoy-(stalks off grumbling)  
  
Harry-(covering his mouth to keep from laughing)  
  
Tensi-(laughing) well that was fun  
  
Inuyasha-Tensi what was that about?  
  
Tensi-(shrugs) I Dunno just felt like doing it  
  
Atria-(Sighs) are you are like this   
  
Hermione-Huh?  
  
Harry-no just Malfoy and his friends  
  
atria- reminds me of some one  
  
Inuyasha-Huh? who?  
  
Atria-(shrugs) just does  
  
*OKay then this is rapidly going down hill next time they get to go home* 


	10. Session 7 pt 4

centerSession 7 part 4 /center  
  
*From part 3*  
  
Tensi-(shrugs) I Dunno just felt like doing it  
  
Atria-(Sighs) are you are all like this   
  
Hermione-Huh?  
  
Harry-no just Malfoy and his friends  
  
atria- reminds me of some one  
  
Inuyasha-Huh? who?  
  
Atria-(shrugs) just does  
  
*part 4*  
  
Inuyasha- okay then so long as your being specific  
  
Atria- just drop it already  
  
(Hagrid comes walking out)  
  
Hagrid- please be in my class later today. It's all i'm asking  
  
Atria- (looks at him) fine i'm not saying i'll be able to tolereate it the entire time but i'll give it a shot (said with a sigh)  
  
Tensi-same here  
  
(the others all agree)  
  
Hagrid-Thank you very much. after the class you can return home  
  
(hagrid leaves to get the students)  
  
Kell-(jumps up and down) YAY we get to go home!!  
  
Atria-calm kell  
  
Kag-Yeah calm down already your scaring me  
  
Kell-(sweatdrop) heh sorry bout that i just miss epic  
  
Atria-you would miss him.   
  
(a few minutes later hagrid appears with the large groupd of students and snape)  
  
Atria-(rolls her eyes at snapes expression) i get the feeling he dosen't like me  
  
Inuyasha- i don't think it's just you he doesn't like  
  
Atria- true he hates us all   
  
Kouga- Yeah but he's still afraid  
  
Kag-(laughs evilly)  
  
Tensi-kag what do you have planned  
  
KAg-(smiles innocently) nothing  
  
Atria-don't do anything stupid kag  
  
Kell-yeah please we get to go home shortly don't screw it up  
  
Kag-(sighs) fine i won't do anything  
  
Atria-thank you  
  
Hagrid- okay can you guys come here?  
  
(they just kinda look at him)  
  
Hagrid-Uh (looks at them then points to inuyasha) you come here please  
  
Inuyasha-(looks annoyed) what? (walks over to them)  
  
Hagrid- (takes his ear in one hand) this is his ears. they give him exceptional hearing and express strong emotions  
  
Inuyasha-let go!! (steps out of hagrid's grasp)   
  
Atria-(looks at the sky) damn!  
  
Kell-(follows her gaze) well then you'll be changing shortly  
  
Atria-Yeah rub it in already  
  
Kell-Hey at lest you aren't going to be human  
  
Snape-Then what will she be?  
  
Atria-(glances at him) doesn't matter  
  
Kell-why do you care?  
  
Inuyasha-(muttering to himself) Stupid people messing with my ears  
  
Hagrid- if your not changing to human then you'll change to-  
  
Atria-(cuts him off with a glare. her image blurs slightly. her ears disappear and become pointed ears like Sesshomaru's and stripes appear on her face. her claws become a bit longer as does her fangs) i'll change to full demon  
  
Inuyasha-hey looks great (trying to lighten the mood)  
  
Kell-(bops him on the head) don't start inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha-(holding his head) i was only trying ot help  
  
Atria- (looking at them all) only me appearnce has changed  
  
(the students had backed away a bit now they relaxed)  
  
Hagrid-wow that was interesting. i didn't know any of you could do that  
  
Atria-no one else can   
  
Snape-(sneers at her) that makes you important?  
  
Tensi-you realize your getting on my nerves?  
  
Snape-do i care?  
  
Kouga-you should  
  
(malfoy pushes through the crowd and walks up to atria who eyes him annoyed)  
  
Atria- what do you want now boy?  
  
Malfoy-(simply looks her over)  
  
Atria-(grabs him by the shoulder turns him around an shoves him back towards the rest of the class)  
  
Malfoy-(turns and glares at her while the other students laugh)  
  
Kell-(laughing) you were being rude so she treated you the same  
  
Malfoy-you will pay for that  
  
Atria-(looks at him with an eyebrow raised) i doubt that  
  
(malfoy pulls out his wand and Inuyasha pulls out tetsusaiga. malfoy's eyes go wide as he backs away)  
  
inuyasha- i don't think you really wanna mess with any of us right now  
  
Snape- that's it. that's the last straw your going home now  
  
Atria-bout time  
  
Inuyasha-took you long enough  
  
Tensi-so send up home already  
  
Snape-(looks surpirsed) very well   
  
(tehy all vanish and reappear at home)  
  
Kell-YAY  
  
*well their home now and that was very odd. no malfoy didn't pee his pants as i'm sure some of you wanted him too. any ideas for future chapters would b greatly appreicatied because at this point all i have is randomness thank you and one more thing I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME* 


	11. Session 8

=heh heh it's been a while hasn't it. well the final two additions to the cast are being made today. I'm also dropping a few members. let's see, the following characters will be dropped: J.C. (he's useless), Hogo (he was short lived), unfortunately I'm dropping Sesshomaru (too hard to make him be funny), also Naraku is going bye bye (too darn annoying) and I think that's it. that should leave us with Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Kag, Kell, Baal, Epic, Atria, Jordan, Tensi, and the two new ones today. well once more there is nothing but randomness. IF anyone has some ideas I'd love to hear them. oh and sorry but I can't bring myself to put Britney Spears into my stories. my computer is having enough problems just with typing her name=  
  
center Session 8/center  
  
*okay we have two new characters joining the randomness today. they are  
  
Katsuya- Inu's half sister, Naraku's daughter, adores Miroku, Kell's best friend, changes human every night, full demon   
  
and  
  
Shinji- 15, acts like Sesshomaru, not really human, has water and psychic powers, good with any weapon, looks like Kikyo, wears DARK blue  
  
They are the last characters to be added. So for those of you confused like me here is a full list of all active characters in Creative time:  
  
AtriaInuyasha  
  
KagomeMiroku  
  
SangoKouga  
  
ShippoKell  
  
KagKatsuya  
  
EpicBaal  
  
JordanTensi  
  
Shinji  
  
And that's all of them. I hope*  
  
Atria- so many changes my head hurts (holds head)  
  
Katsuya- where's Miroku? (looks around frantically)  
  
Miroku-(hiding behind Sango) save me!  
  
Sango- -_-; your pathetic  
  
Katsuya-(spots Miroku) MIROKU!!!! (runs over and hugs him)  
  
Sango- ò.ó back off!  
  
Katsuya- he's mine!  
  
Miroku- O.O;;  
  
Kell-(looking around) isn't Epic here?  
  
Atria- he was but I think he snuck away  
  
Kell- T.T he's so mean  
  
*oh and by the way Kell and epic are married*  
  
Kell-yep yep we are  
  
Baal-when did this happen  
  
Kell-a few weeks ago when the author and my creator were rping together  
  
Baal-I see  
  
Atria- yep they are married.   
  
Kell- (pouts) we got further in the rp but the author refuses to put it here  
  
=there's a reason for that so stop pouting=  
  
*wow the author made a comment IN the story how surprising  
  
=you can be replaced=  
  
*EEP okay okay*  
  
Atria-(sighs) so what are we doing today?  
  
*no set thing to do just randomness*  
  
Inuyasha-more?! come on isn't there anything else we can do?!  
  
Miroku-(being hugged tightly by Katsuya) can you release me?  
  
Katsuya-nope  
  
Sango-(turning a very angry red) release him  
  
Atria-woah there Sango your going to explode  
  
Inuyasha-everyone find some cover (runs behind a wall that just appeared)  
  
Epic-(walks up to them all) hey all what's going on  
  
Kell-KOI!! (tackles him)  
  
Katsuya-he's mine!! here me all mine!!!  
  
Miroku- O.O;;;  
  
Sango-(pulling at Katsuya) let go of him!!  
  
*oooookay then well this is really going down hill fast*  
  
Atria- I got it. I'll fix this (grabs Miroku and pulls him violently from katsuya's grasp and shoves him behind the wall with Inuyasha)  
  
Miroku-(behind the wall) thank you!  
  
Katsuya- T.T WAAAHH  
  
Sango- HA serves you right  
  
Atria-(holding her ears) dear lord Katsuya! stop that  
  
Katsuya-(immediately shuts her mouth sniffing) but it's not fair  
  
*nothing's fair*  
  
Baal- You stay out of this  
  
Epic- O.o what's going on?   
  
Kell-(snuggling against epic) nothing important  
  
*hey hey we're supposed to be keeping it pg*  
  
Kell- this is pg!  
  
Epic- O.O;;   
  
Atria-come on you two knock it off  
  
Kell-awww man   
  
Shinji- your all pathetic  
  
Atria- hey now watch it  
  
Shippo-who are you? (Jumping up and down by Shinji)  
  
Shinji- I'm Shinji  
  
Atria-heh as talkative as Sesshomaru  
  
Inuyasha-(groans) just what we need another Sesshomaru  
  
(the wall disappears and they are now in two foot of snow)  
  
Shippo-(buried in snow) Mhmmm mmm mm!!  
  
Atria-(digs down and pulls him up) you okay?  
  
Shippo- am now  
  
Inuyasha- must it be snow?  
  
Kagome-c-c-cold!!  
  
*fine*  
  
(they are now knee deep in sand)  
  
Atria-that's not much better but at least it's warm  
  
Shinji-pathetic  
  
Atria-didn't ask for you opinion on the subject  
  
Shinji-I will speak when and how I wish  
  
Inuyasha-yep just like Sesshomaru  
  
Miroku-so what we're going to be buried in sand  
  
Katsuya- only if I can get buried with you Miroku  
  
Sango- I'll bury you in sand Katsuya  
  
Atria-hey hey! now let's just get along  
  
Tensi- yeah if me and atria can get along you two can  
  
Kag- hey has anyone seen Kouga?  
  
Shippo-yep he was under the snow with me  
  
Kag- O.O Kouga! (starts digging in the sand)  
  
Kouga-(standing behind her) um I'm right behind you Kag  
  
Kag-(looks behind her) oh heh (sweatdrop)  
  
Atria-yeah well are we all present and accounted for?  
  
*shall I do roll call*  
  
Atria- if you must  
  
*okay say HERE when your name is called Atria?*  
  
Atria- Here  
  
*Inuyasha and kagome?*  
  
Inuyasha-Here  
  
Kagome-yep here  
  
*Kell and Epic?*  
  
Kell-here  
  
Epic-Here  
  
*Kag and Kouga?*  
  
Kag-Yep  
  
Kouga-Your supposed to say here  
  
Kag-oh Here  
  
Kouga-(sighs) here  
  
*okay then Tensi, Baal, Jordan, and Shippo?*  
  
Tensi-Here  
  
Baal- I think I'm Here  
  
Jordan- (high pitched giggle) here!  
  
Shippo-(holding his ears) what? oh here  
  
*Sango and Miroku?*  
  
Sango-Here  
  
Miroku- at your service oops I mean here  
  
*yyeeaahh. Katsuya and Shinji?*  
  
Katsuya-Here though not very happy  
  
Shinji-here  
  
*well we're all here*  
  
Atria- okay then just wondering  
  
Jordan-(high pitched giggle) your so funny  
  
Atria- okay I'm gonna do some damage to those vocal chords of yours if you don't stop giggling like that  
  
Jordan-O.O no! you wouldn't  
  
Inuyasha-She would and I'd help her  
  
Jordan-(runs away crying)  
  
Baal-that was a little harsh guys  
  
Atria-your telling me her giggles didn't hurt your ears?  
  
Baal-no they did but still  
  
Kell- just drop it Baal  
  
Epic-yeah they hurt my ears as well  
  
Kell- oh poor baby my koi's ears hurt  
  
Atria- blegh that's sickening  
  
*okay okay break it up you two*  
  
Kag-yeah even I don't do that  
  
Kouga-(sweatdrop) that's because I don't let you  
  
*okay that's enough randomness for now see ya'll later 


	12. session 9

center Session 9/center  
  
=okay today's session should be better then the last one. Sorry it wasn't funny -_- I tried Oh and don't forget that '' is thinking=  
  
*okay we're gonna make for of soap opera's today*  
  
=not the people who watch them. the shows themselves=  
  
*Okay so you guys ready for you parts?*  
  
Atria-Uh....sure.. I guess  
  
Inuyasha-What's a soap opera?  
  
Kagome-Don't worry about it  
  
*okay here are your assignments. please read your character name and description*  
  
(papers flutter down and they all grab one)  
  
Atria- I'm crystal and she's (flips though her papers) Uh.. Tim's girlfriend, Sarah's sister, and Lori's Niece?  
  
Inuyasha-(skimming the paper) It says Tyler, Sarah's boyfriend, and Tim's brother  
  
Kouga-I'm Tim? I'm torn between Crystal and Sam. I'm Tyler's brother?! no way....  
  
Kag-v.v I'm Sam. Tim's other girlfriend and Kyle's sister?  
  
Kell- I'm Lori  
  
Kagome- what do you know I'm Sarah  
  
Sesshomaru- It says I'm Kyle, Sam's brother and Lori's boyfriend  
  
Tensi-I'm Denise Kyle's ex. out for revenge. oh goodie  
  
*okay the rest of you will be walk on and do commercials. so to reiterate. the cast is this  
  
Crystal - Atria  
  
Tyler - Inuyasha  
  
Tim - Kouga  
  
Sam - Kag  
  
Lori - Kell  
  
Sarah - Kagome  
  
Kyle - Sesshomaru  
  
Denise - Tensi  
  
Walk-ons/commercials:  
  
Miroku, shippo, Shinji, Katsuya, Sango, and Jordan  
  
that it?*  
  
Atria- I guess so  
  
*good then we can start*  
  
Inuyasha- what do we do?  
  
Atria- just read what's written under you characters name  
  
Inuyasha- okay  
  
*Okay ACTION!*  
  
Kouga-What?  
  
Kagome- start reading! who's first  
  
Atria- Oh I am  
  
*begin*  
  
Atria-:Crystal: Oh whatever shall I do. Tim's cheating on me.  
  
Kagome-:Sarah: What's that Crystal? Tim's cheating on you? Oh No!!  
  
(Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuun)  
  
Kouga-:Tim: Walks in door  
  
*Stop! Don't read the stuff in parenthesis*  
  
Kouga-Oh sorry  
  
*from Tim's line*  
  
Kouga-:Tim: Hi Crystal! What's wrong?  
  
Kagome-:Sarah: How can you ask that you.....you...B*****D (slaps Kouga)  
  
Kouga-Hey!  
  
Kagome-Sorry it says to slap you  
  
Kouga-But it hurt!  
  
*that's the point! Keep going*  
  
Kouga-:Tim: What did I do?  
  
Atria-:Crystal: (trying not to laugh) I've discovered the truth about Sam  
  
*this is a sad scene why are you laughing?*  
  
Atria-Sorry can't help it. the mark on Kouga's cheek is too funny  
  
Kouga- Hey -_- it's not funny at all  
  
*Come on people stick to the script*  
  
Atria-Sorry  
  
Kouga-My turn?  
  
Atria-Yeah  
  
Kouga-:Tim: Sam? Oh then you know about last night.  
  
Sesshomaru-:Kyle: (emotionless) You got my sister pregnant  
  
*put some feeling in it Sesshomaru*  
  
Atria-:Crystal: What? (faints and falls) ow that hurt  
  
*shush your not supposed to talk. Sheesh*  
  
Kagome-:Sarah: Atria! oops I mean Crystal! (turns to Tim) How could you?! Now you'll have to choose whose child you'll raise  
  
Atria-O.O what? (Skimming the pages) Agh it's true. It says you've gotten both Crystal and Sam pregnant. Woah! I wanna new part  
  
*why?*  
  
Atria-Because Kag'll tear me to shreds when she sees this.  
  
*nah you'll be fine*  
  
Kouga- Uh I have a slight problem with this  
  
*TOO BAD. they are just lies so read them*  
  
Sesshomaru-:Kyle: (still emotionlessly) You are the lowest form of life I know  
  
Kagome-:Sarah: (smacks Kouga again) You don't deserve either of them  
  
*sigh commercial break!*  
  
(Sango walks onto a white background)  
  
Sango-Tired of Hentai's bothering you? Does your hand start going numb after a few slaps? Then you need Hentai-B-Gone.(Holds up a bard with a hand carved out) This hand carved hand will save your own hand from harm. Guaranteed to buy you at least an hour of freedom per hit.  
  
(Miroku walks out and gropes Sango)  
  
Sango-HENTAI!!!!! (Hits him with the wooden hand  
  
Miroku-@.@ (Falls over)  
  
Sango-And it really works  
  
*Now back to the show*  
  
Kell-:Lori: Oh my poor niece!  
  
Sesshomaru-:Kyle: What about my sister (emotionless)  
  
Kell-:Lori: Yes, she's not in an any better situation either is she  
  
Sesshomaru-(looks closely at the script) It says I have to kiss you  
  
Kell-O.O What?!  
  
*(sigh) Just do it*  
  
Kell-No! (runs and hides)  
  
Atria-This story sucks. Can't we do a different one?  
  
*(sigh) I suppose we could rearrange it*  
  
Shippo- Why don't we just do commercials?  
  
Kag-Works for me  
  
Miroku-@.@  
  
Sango- Hey this thing really does  
  
*No your gonna do the soap opera*  
  
All-NO!  
  
*Fine the you'll do another show*  
  
Kagome-What other show?  
  
*a talk show Jerry springer style*  
  
Kagome-Oh no  
  
*okay people places. and here we go*  
  
Atria- And welcome back to todays show. Today we have with us some very angry girlfriends who say their boyfriends cheated on them with the neighbors Daughter  
  
Sango- He cheated on me with that Sl** Wh*** from next door  
  
Miroku- I did not. I was only helping her with her homework  
  
Atria- We have the girl from next door backstage right now. bring her out Tensi  
  
(Tensi goes back stage and walks out with Katsuya)  
  
Sango-You B****. Stay away from my man  
  
Miroku-O.O ooo Sango your so sweet  
  
=what is going on here? I thought you were doing soap opera's!=  
  
*well the cast is getting into this much more*  
  
Atria-yeah this is sooo much better(dripping with sarcasm)  
  
*shush you*  
  
Sango-Can I go home now?  
  
*no finish it off*  
  
Sango-(sigh) fine 'I hate this'  
  
Katsuya-Your man?! He's my man 'Oh man this is horrible'  
  
Miroku-Ladies ladies settle there's plenty of me to go around 'I love this!'  
  
Sango-Shut up you B*****D (smacks him) 'well now it's fun'  
  
Katsuya- don't you hit my man you B**** 'he really is mine'  
  
Sango-Your man?! YOUR MAN?! 'this sucks'  
  
Atria-ladies ladies please calm down 'I wanna go home'  
  
Sango-He's my man (tackles Katsuya) 'bleh she can have him'  
  
Tensi-Break it up 'joy (sarcastic)'  
  
(Tensi and Shinji pull Sango and Katsuya apart and set them down in chairs)  
  
Atria- Okay so after the commercial break we'll have our next guests and our audience participation section  
  
(Shippo bounds onto the screen with an outdoors type background)  
  
Shippo-I used to be all tired and sat around all day. But since I started drinking Hyperactive. I've been bouncing off the walls  
  
(scene changes to a wreaked house with Kagome and Inuyasha looking worn out and haggard)  
  
Kagome-Thanks so much hyperactive we've gotten our shippo back  
  
Inuyasha-(grumbles) thanks  
  
Shippo- (bounces into the house hey) I'm home  
  
Kagome/Inuyasha-(sigh) here we go again  
  
Atria- Welcome back and our next guests are Kag and Kouga. Kag says Kouga's been seeing their next door neighbors daughter while she's at work. Kouga says he's only over there helping her with her sick dog. Shinji bring them out! "this is so stupid'  
  
(Shinji walks back stage and then comes out with Kag and Kouga)  
  
Kag-Do I have to I don't like this game!!!!  
  
*YES! keep going*  
  
Kouga- But I don't wanna!!  
  
*KEEP GOING!!!!!*  
  
Kag- You F***ing B*****D. To help her with her sick dog?!?! she doesn't even have a dog!!! 'wow this is such a dumb game'  
  
Kouga-O.O (Starts crying) 'I didn't know I could fake cry'  
  
Kag-You pathetic dog!! 'wow he's good'  
  
Atria- (walks over to Kouga) there there now it's fine 'he's a good actor'  
  
=okay enough of this time to say bye cause this session is over=  
  
All-YAY ^-^  
  
*aw man and it was just getting good* 


	13. Session 10 pt 1

Session 10  
  
=Please don't hurt me I've finally done the next session, It's probably no where near as good as the others and I know I've left a few people out but it's still a session=  
  
okay so today we're going to place Different characters in different jobs, the following jobs will be used,  
  
Kindergarten Teacher -- Inuyasha  
  
Fashion Model- Atria  
  
Door to Door salesman -- Sesshomaru (he's back!)  
  
Therapist-Tensi  
  
Police Officer -- Myoga  
  
Dancer- Baal  
  
Bouncer -- Shippo  
  
Psychic -- Kagome  
  
Marriage counselor- Epic  
  
Hotel Doorman -- Kouga  
  
Scientist -- Jordan  
  
High School Teacher -- Sango  
  
Surgeon -- Miroku  
  
that's it for now  
  
=Each session is gonna be one or two of the characters experiences in their job so there's gonna be a few different parts to session 10. SO if anyone has any other ideas as to who should try what let me know. And try not to place them in jobs they'd do real well it's not as funny. the following need placed first then you can put the others in a second or third job. Kell Kag Katsuya Shinji they need their first job=  
  
OKies so first up comes Inuyasha as a kindergarten Teacher. OH my who picked that combination. luckily we'll have Atria, Katsuya, Tensi, and Shinji keeping an eye on him for this round of job try outs so shall we begin?  
  
Atria- I'm ready and so are they (pointing to Shinji, Katsuya, and Tensi)  
  
Inuyasha- What do I have to do again?  
  
Atria- Kindergarten Teacher. You know Shippo obviously now imagine a room full of Shippo's for something like six or seven hours  
  
Inuyasha- O.O no please anything but that  
  
Atria- (laughs) Nope the author has decided to place you in that job  
  
Exactly so here we go we've got 1 Room full of ten kindergartners, a bunch of toys, candy hidden in random places about the room and one kindergarten teacher. begin  
  
Inuyasha- O.O Ahhhhhhh  
  
Kid1 - Mr. teacher what do we call you?  
  
Inuyasha- Inuyasha  
  
Kid2- Mr. Inuwasha what are we doing today?   
  
Inuyasha- NO just call me inuYasha  
  
Kid3- Mr. Teacher when's snack time  
  
Kid4 & 5 -I hafta go to the bafroom  
  
Inuyasha- Well then go  
  
Kid6- We're not awowd to go outside da room wif out you  
  
Kid1- When's story time?  
  
Inuyasha- AHHHHHHHHH  
  
All kids- WAAAAAHHHH (start crying at the top of Their lungs)  
  
Inuyasha- ah the noise! make it stop!  
  
Atria- You yelled at them. You don't yell at kindergartners  
  
Inuyasha- Please make them stop  
  
Atria- fine fine. Hey kids Who want's to see Inuyasha do a trick?  
  
(all the kids immediately stop crying and screaming and look at Inuyasha)  
  
Kid1- what kind of trick  
  
Atria- All yours Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha- -- thanks  
  
Atria- You didn't say how to so have fun (pats Inuyasha on the head)  
  
Inuyasha- What would you kids like to see?  
  
Kid2- Would you roll over and play dead?  
  
Inuyasha- O.O I'm not a dog  
  
Tensi- Yes you are  
  
Inuyasha- (glares at Tensi) I'm sorry but no I won't roll over and play dead  
  
Kid3 & 4 & 5 & 6- WAAAAAH  
  
Inuyasha- (holds ears down) Okay Okay I'll do it (rolls over and plays dead)  
  
Atria- (falls over laughing)  
  
Inuyasha- Not funny  
  
Kid1 & 2- good puppy washa (pats Inuyasha on the head)  
  
Inuyasha- (Looks like he's about to explode) Please don't call me that   
  
Kid7- When's story time?  
  
Inuyasha- UH right now?  
  
All Kids- YAY   
  
Atria- here (Hands over a story book) have fun  
  
Inuyasha- UH okay then (opens the book and silence falls. looks over the top of the book) O.O scary  
  
All kids- Read read read read read read read read read read (chanting)  
  
Inuyasha- Okay okay "once upon a time there was a little girl named little red ridding hood"  
  
All kids- YAY   
  
SO let's jump ahead past story time and onto recess  
  
Inuyasha- recess? O.o please tell me that's not what I think it is  
  
Kid1- I found candy!!  
  
Inuyasha- O.O NOOOOO  
  
all other kids- Candy? candy? where?  
  
Inuyasha- noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!! everyone come here please to the center of the room  
  
(the kids ignore him and begin finding candy)  
  
Kid1- Yummy I'm hyper now inuyasha- (runs away)  
  
well that's the end of that job. shall we move on to the next job  
  
Atria- which would be?  
  
you as a fashion model  
  
Atria- Is that an insult?  
  
no I just don't think you'd be able to take being a fashion model. Oh and Miroku, Kouga, and Epic will be watching you this time  
  
Atria- O.O what? the two perverts?! NO way I'm not doing it  
  
Miroku- Have to. I mean look what Inuyasha went through  
  
Epic- Yeah no choice go on you've got to try on some clothes first  
  
Atria- Bu-bu- no I'm not going to  
  
Kouga- (shoves Atria into the room) Go!  
  
okay so we've got three designers that's you three. We've got one run way, one audience, and one model. ATRIA!!!! GET OUT HERE!!!  
  
Atria- (from the room) NO! have you seen some of these outfits?  
  
yes now get out here  
  
Atria- Nuh uh I'm not moving  
  
fine guys go in after her  
  
Atria- AH no fine fine I'm coming I'm coming (walks out in a very skimpy dress. it's red with sequins) Which one of you made this one? --  
  
Miroku- I did   
  
Atria- Figures now what do I have to do?  
  
walk down the runway turn around once. walk back and get in the next outfit  
  
Atria- --  
  
and you have to smile  
  
Atria- Oh come on this is torture  
  
Miroku- Do it!  
  
Atria- (walks down the runway with her fake smile) 'I'm gonna kill whoever placed me in this job' (turns around once and walks back) How many outfits must I do?  
  
till I decided your done  
  
Atria- I hate you all  
  
Kouga- Oh well at least some of them were designed by me  
  
Atria- That's a good thing?  
  
Epic- We helped him  
  
Atria- It's a bad thing  
  
go get the next one on  
  
Atria- (grumbles and goes to change)  
  
Epic- We're waiting  
  
Atria- Coming coming (comes out in a white mini skirt and a tight tank top with three sets of straps two of which hang off the shoulders) and who do I have to thank for this one?  
  
Kouga- Me  
  
Atria- I hate you  
  
walk then one by epic and then one by a surprise designer and your done  
  
Atria- Hmm fine (walks down a fake smile pasted on her face. she turns around and walks back) this is torture  
  
Miroku- Next outfit  
  
Atria- I'm very worried if it's by epic (goes to change) There's not enough fabric here to call it and outfit!!!  
  
Epic- oh come one it's not that bad  
  
Atria- You used string!!! not fabric  
  
Epic- Get out here  
  
Atria- Hold on I have to figure out how to get it on first  
  
Epic- Want some help?  
  
Atria- You stay out there  
  
hurry up running out of time  
  
Atria- I think I figured it out (walks out in a bikini type thing that is too small to be a bikini) epic you are so dead I'm not walking down the runway in this  
  
Epic- you have to  
  
uh it looks like it could fall off at any minute so I'm gonna say no since kids could be reading this  
  
Atria- Thanks you (steps back into the room to change)  
  
Epic- NO FAIR!!!!!  
  
okies out of time. next session will be  
  
Door to Door salesman -- Sesshomaru (he's back!)  
  
Therapist-Tensi  
  
We'll have lots of fun  
  
=like I said don't hurt me please=


	14. Session 10 pt 2

Session 10 part 2 

okay so I think I'll stick a warning label on this due to a reviews I got. Please don't laugh too hard you might hurt yourself though I don't see how it's that funny oh well

okay so today we're moving onto the next set of two or three last time we did:

Kindergarten Teacher -- Inuyasha

Fashion Model- Atria

today we'll be doing

Survey Taker-- Sesshomaru (he's back!)

Therapist-Kell

Police Officer -- Myoga

Dancer- Baal

Bouncer -- Shippo

Psychic -- Kagome

Marriage counselor- Epic

Hotel Doorman -- Kouga

Scientist -- Jordan

Waitress-- Sango

Surgeon -- Miroku

greeter -- Shinji

Daycare lady -- Katsuya

High School Teacher -- Tensi

that's it for now

SO still need ideas as to what these three could do Kag (something that would required concentration) they need their first job

Okay so today we have Sesshomaru up first with door to door salesman... poor unsuspecting people. TO make sure he doesn't kill anyone we'll have Kouga, Atria, and Kell watching him

Atria- uh uh I'm on strike

What the hell for?

Atria-what you did to me last time

Kell- yeah that was pretty harsh

Kouga-Oh come on it was fun

Atria-(bops Kouga on the head)

Kouga-Hey! that hurt!

Kell- that was the point

okay Sesshomaru ready?

Sesshomaru-...

Atria- Hey Sesshomaru your gonna have to be a bit more vocal during this

Kell-this is gonna be interesting

Kouga- very

okay get to work. you've got a street of houses have fun Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru- (raises an eyebrow as a clipboard and a pen appear in his hands)

Atria- Is he a survey taker?

Yep Yep

Atria-very specific. well Sesshomaru get to work

Sesshomaru- What is it that I am doing again?

Kouga- You walk up to the door knock on the door. When someone comes to the door you ask them the questions

Kell- And if they slam the door on you you break it down and force them to answer

Atria- KELL!

Kell- what?

don't listen to Kell Sesshomaru. now off ya go

Sesshomaru- (walks up to the first door and knocks)

Woman-(opens door) can...I...help...you?

Sesshomaru- There are some questions I have to ask you

Woman-I'm sorry I'm a little busy doing...I'm...cleaning the carpet (closes the door)

Sesshomaru-(knocks again a little harder)

Atria-careful Sesshomaru

Woman- look I don't want to...eep

Sesshomaru-(glaring) now do you have any children in the house?

woman-...just two

Sesshomaru- (writes something down) What ages?

woman- ...four and thirteen

Sesshomaru-(asks a few more questions then moves on to the next house and knocks)

Guy-What the hell do you want?

Sesshomaru-I need to ask you a few questions

Guy- F off! (slams the door)

Atria-Uh oh

Sesshomaru-(knocks again till he opens the door)

Guy- I thought I told you to F off you Son of a B

Sesshomaru (grabs the guy by the throat)

Atria-Heh Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru-I have some questions I need to ask you

Guy-(nods and gets set down)

Kouga-o.O;;; I think maybe that's enough for today?

I suppose it was getting boring anyway. This time it's Kell as a therapist. poor poor person

Atria- hey now be nice

Sango-Atria it's Kell

Kell- hey how am I supposed to give advice if I'm the one who is supposed to be in an asylum?

just do it

Atria- don't ask me

Shippo- yeah she's right though how's she gonna do it?

Sango- we'll have to see

Kell-so when is this person who needs help gonna come in?

in a minute first there are some rules

atria-always

no touching or hurting or yeah being really hyperactive

Kell-how am I supposed to help it, drink coffee?

just don't

Atria-she has so much faith in you

Sango-(shakes head) this isn't going to end well

Kell-I know not to kill the person if they whine I know, I know the rules

that's what they are here for

Atria- yeah though Shippo won't be much help

Shippo-hey!

anyway here comes the troubled person

Kell-oh god, please save me

Person-he-hello? I'm here for my appointment

Kell-sit please

person-(walks in and sits down)

Kell-'oh god is this going to go badly'

person-so where do you wanna start?

Kell-aren't I supposed to ask that?

person- oh sorry

atria-(laughing softly off to the side)

Kell- (looks at atria) shut up! (looks back) okay, so... what's wrong with you that you have to come to me for!

person- I've been have panic attacks a lot. more and more as the weeks go by

Kell-what are you so afraid of that gives you panic attacks? something like this (turns demon, growls, then turns back and smiles at the person)

Person-(faints)

Atria-Kell!

well that went well clean up!

Sango-(drags the person out)

Next!

2nd person- hello!

Kell-hi!(perkily)

2nd person- (sits down)

Kell- are you a mad person?

2nd person-(angrily) why do you ask!

Kell- sorry sorry, I was just asking, calm down man

2nd person-(glares) what do you want me to do?

Kell-tell me what's wrong with ya, and I might help you

2nd person- I just wanna...just wanna tear the world to shreds!

Kell- why? (curiously)

2nd person- it just makes me so so mad

Kell- what does person who hates everything?

2nd person-my name is Teran (very angrily)

Kell- okay TERAN who or what are you mad at... are you mad at me? ... WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!

Teran- I"M MAD AT THE WORLD!

Kell- (slaps her) shut up!

ACK NO TOUCHING

Shippo- bad Kell bad Kell

Kell says:

she won't shut up!(points at Teran)

atria- your supposed to calm her down (sighs)

Kell- but she keep yapping her mouth off about hating the world and she is taking it out on me!

that's what your there for

Kell- NO IM NOT!1

Atria- that's what a therapist does

Kell- THATS WHY I SHOULD BE IN THE ASYLUM!

okay then one more shot then that's it

Kell- one more and if you give me one more after that... I will personally kill you!

fine fine Teran leave

Teran-(gets up and leaves)

3rd person- hi (hyper)

Sango- this is going to be bad

Kell- good a hyper person

3rd person-(giggles insanely)

Kell- (giggles with her)

3rd- I just wanna kill everyone.

Kell- why? (perkily)

3rd-(Demonic possessed voice) because they all must DIE!

Kell- (looks around) OK where's Naraku!

3rd-(giggles again) who?

Kell- oh, no one, just another person who must DIE!

3rd- (serious) who must die?

Kell-an EVIL EVIL MAN his name... is NARAKU growls and ya wanna know what he is?

KELL! Back to this boys problem

Kell-oh! sorry miss pantaloon lady

do you wish to ever see epic again?

Kell-WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM! WHERE IS HE!

Nothing has been done and he's waiting to do his job but you will get back to your job now!

Kell- (growls at the voice)

atria- just Kell your almost done

Kell-(tries to take a deep breath but still glares at the ceiling every once and a while)

Sango- Split personalities gotta get them into one Kell

hey no helping

Sango- too late

Kell-so little boy how many things have you killed (still glaring at the ceiling every once and a while)

3rd- ten people

Shippo- eep

Kell- cool, but you should kill ants more than people

3rd-(giggling again) but it's fun

Kell-burning ants is more fun man!

3rd-(demonic voice) but ants are to insignificant to bother with

Kell-are you a demon? (skeptical)

3rd-(giggles) what's a demon?

Kell- oh, okay then

3rd-(serious) but really I'm normal

Kell-your not normal if you kill people and say that ants are insignificant

3rd- (giggles) but they are

Kell-but still, its like killing people is a drug to you, your addicted to it! (still glaring at ceiling)

this is getting no where

Kell-yes it is!

3rd- (demonic) they all deserve to die

Kell- (slams a potion down on the desk, she took it out of nowhere) take this! and leave me alone!

okay then that's enough of that

atria- definitely not a good job for Kell

Sango- yours was better atria

atria- no it wasn't

Kell- (looks at atria) I didn't like the costume epic made

Atria- neither did I

epic- aww come on now

Kell-(attacks epic in a flash) I did not like it at all koi!

okay then that's it for today

O.O oi so that last part didn't go to well but I do have to give credit to Kell's creator as she personally helped me with this one. So yeah if she seems different then before that's because this time it was really her


	15. Session 10 pt 3

Session 10 part 3

Okay okay it's been too long yes I removed session 11 until I can finish session 10. Only 5 more parts after this. Enjoy

Okay so today we're moving onto the next set of two.  
Last time we did:  
Survey Taker-- Sesshomaru  
Therapist-Kell

Today we'll be doing:  
Police Officer -- Myoga  
Dancer- Baal

Still to come:  
Bouncer -- Shippo  
Psychic -- Kagome  
Marriage counselor- Epic  
Hotel Doorman -- Kouga  
Scientist -- Jordan  
Waitress-- Sango  
Surgeon -- Miroku  
Greeter -- Shinji  
Daycare lady -- Katsuya  
High School Teacher -- Tensi

Okay so today we have Poor little Myoga up in his attempts to be a police officer. This should prove quite a challenge. We'll have Shippo, Kell, and Jordan to watch the poor little flea

Myoga- (hops in) question

What? (annoyed)

Myoga- how can I be a police officer if I can't even really be seen?  
Kell- you're seen well enough. I can see you  
Shippo- that's cause he's on your nose  
Kell- (smacks nose)  
Myoga- Oof X.X (floats down to the ground)  
Shippo; poor guy

Just get started already you're starting to annoy me  
(Clears throat) do your job or you will be replaced  
You can't replace me!  
I am the author I can do what I darn well please  
Humph

Kell- HA! You were told (crosses arms)

Watch it or I'll lock Epic away

Kell- Hmph (mumbles)  
Myoga- let's get this over with  
Jordan- what kind of cop is he gonna be? (still overly happy)

Traffic cop that's what kind of cop

Shippo- uh...a what?  
Jordan- traffic cop. (she took a deep breath) Theyguidethetrafficonwheretogoonstreetswhenstoplightsandsuchgoout  
Shippo- Kell what did she say?  
Kell- not a clue. Pantaloon lady what'd the human say?

She said and I quote "they guide the traffic on where to go on streets when stoplights and such go out"

Shippo- oooooo...what's a stop light

Stop while you're ahead

Shippo- I'm not  
Kell- Shippo don't

Okay Myoga take your place there's plenty of cars that need directing (evil chuckle)

Myoga- uh...  
Shippo-don't be a coward Myoga  
Jordan- (she was skipping around)  
Kell- (flicks Myoga out into middle of intersection) good luck  
Myoga- huuuuh (looking worried)

And go

Myoga- (tweets a tiny whistle and the cars all go)  
Kell- (winces every so often) poor guy  
Shippo-can't watch (covering eyes)  
Myoga- ooff ...augh...(tweet tweet)

Oh this is just pathetic. He's getting run over

Kell-what did you think would happen if you put a flea in front of traffic  
Shippo- oh geez poor Myoga

This is pointless let's move on. Now it's Baal as a dancer

Atria-um Baal is about as graceful as a rock  
Shippo- (sigh) so true  
Baal-humph

Needless to say you two and Kouga are monitoring him

Atria-Me?  
Shippo-do I have to  
Kouga- riiiggghhhtttttt (looks insulted)  
Atria-what's your problem? (pokes Kouga)  
Kouga-Hey! (bats her hand away) it don't do dancing  
Atria- (big grin) you danced with me  
Kouga- totally different  
Shippo- uh huh

Can we get started?

Baal- do I have to?  
Atria- don't argue it drags this out further  
Baal-Fine fine what do I have to do?

(Evil little chuckle) ballet

Baal-uhhhhh  
Atria- dear lord no.  
Shippo- (eyes wide) no please I'm to younger to be scared for life  
Baal- you have so much faith in me  
Atria-have you seen what you're going to be wearing  
Baal- no...why?  
Atria- (holds up shirt and tights)  
Kouga- aw man poor you  
Ball- NO!

(Drumming fingers on table) come on come on let's get this over with people are waiting.

Baal- please...please...PLEASE! No!  
Atria- (looks at Shippo) dramatic isn't he  
Shippo- (nods)  
Kouga- can you blame him?  
Baal- (goes to change and comes out looking rather uncomfortable)  
Kouga- (winces slightly)  
Atria- Hah so now you know how I felt putting on those outfits (crosses arms)

You aren't supposed to be taunting him Atria

Atria- you sure?

Yes that's my job

That's it you're being replaced  
What no!  
Too late you screwed up, time to be replaced  
Fine (storms away)  
Your new announcer, please welcome him... wait him?  
#I was all they could get on such short notice#  
Huh right well good luck. Sorry to interrupt the story back to the task at hand

Atria- are you all done?

#Yes continue please#

Baal- so ballet?  
Shippo- Yeah. Ballet.  
Baal- (sighs) alright  
Atria- go on so we can move on already  
Kouga- yeah this is getting old  
Baal- (sighs and then started trying to do ballet)

For reader visualization. Imagine a hippo in tights trying to pirouette on a dime while there are viscous wolves chasing it

#Kinda an odd visualization there#

Atria- kinda accurate though  
Baal- you think you can do better?  
Atria- no clue but I ain't trying  
Shippo- can we stop now this is just sad  
Kouga- Ditto what Shippo said

#This is. How can you even put them through this? #  
Don't start  
#Sorry sorry#

Atria- are you two done fighting?

#Yeah#

Baal-can I stop now? Please?

#Yeah I guess so but it was getting kinda funny there towards the end. #

Shippo- eh it's just so painful to watch  
Atria- he's your uncle  
Shippo- don't remind me  
Baal- Shippo!  
Shippo- eh... oopsy  
Kouga- you're in trouble now Shippo  
Shippo- like you are for that outfit you made Atria wear?  
Kouga- eh heh

#Okay well that's that then. Join us next time for the next two jobs enjoy#

Sorry for all the interruptions. Sorry if this isn't funny. I tried. It's been too long since I've written one of these. I swear they'll get better I really really do...anyway the next one should be soon


	16. Session: Interlude

Session: Interlude ~ Welcome to a Creative Time Interlude. It s been a, well it s been a very long time since the last Session. There have been many changes, I ve removed quite a few characters, and added many new ones. I ve dropped the rest of Session 10 as too much time has passed. But I still have plans for the other sessions. As for right now, it s a random session to introduce new characters. There is also a new way of things being marked. Actions are now marked by * s Thoughts are still between Sounds are marked by #  
The narrator is marked by ^ s And Visual notes are between () s When all but a few characters are included in the group they will be noted with - s When a few characters are noted together they will be noted with + s Everything else is as it was. I hope these new sessions will be just as entertaining as the last ones if not better. Now, on with the session~

^Sheesh the author sure is long winded ain t she? ^

Atria- Yes, but when hasn t She been?

~I did say on with the Session! ~

^Oi, going, going. Okay, so this is a random session

All- *Groans*

^Deal with it, it s the best way to bring in new people^

Atria- Ah yes the new people! How fun, I finally get to introduce Ariadne!

^Among others. Let s run down the list shall we? I ll call your name and you tell us a little bit about yourself. That s the fastest way to do this. Since there are so many of you. Might as well go alphabetically, which makes Alis First^

Alis- Well of course I m first. Because I am the best of us all. Atria- Gee I wonder if she s a little full of herself *Sighs*  
Shippo- Oh yay another fox demon! I m not along now!  
Inuyasha- Great I can feel the world breaking Alis- Shut up dog boy Kouga- Oh I like her already Inuyasha- Of course you do

^Alis, tell us about yourself^

Alis- Well I m a black fox, I like playing tricks on people, and I m really good at it Atria- She s also cocky, full of herself, and rather annoying Inuyasha- I agree with Atria Alis- Oh shut up, no one asked you

^and moving right along. Next would be Ariadne. ^

Ariadne- Oh Hello .there Atria- I ll tell them about you Ari. Ariadne- *nods*  
Atria- Ari is my Best friend, she s unicorn demon from England, and she s an expert healer and herbalist. She s rather shy and quiet but is always there when you need her. Inuyasha- How do you say her name?  
Atria- Ariadne it s like Are Eee add knee. That help?  
Inuyasha- If you say so Ariadne- It s, nice to see everyone

^alright and then Next we have Brie^

Brie- *smirks widely* Well, I m a white tiger, I love playing games, I love getting attention Kouga- She loves talking about herself.  
Brie- Hey! Shut it canine!  
Kouga- Make me!  
Atria- *sighs* well that s just what we need, cats in this mess.

^Eh it ll be fine. Up next we have Greyth^

Atria- Oh Awesome! Greyth s here?  
Greyth- Yup, right here in the flesh Atria- Great!  
Kouga- Hmmm I dunno about this guy. He doesn t seem right Atria- What do you mean? He s a great wolf demon. He s got this massive family, he takes care of his pack, he keeps his ego in check and he helps out other demons.  
Greyth- Eh heh, I m not that great, really Alis- Ohh he is modest, such a shame.  
Ariadne- Hello again Greyth Greyth- Hey Ari.

^okay, moving on, next on the list is Jia^

Ariadne- Jia is here? That is nice *smiles softly*  
Jia- It is a pleasure to see you again Ariadne, You look well Ariadne- I am, you look well also Jia- *smiles* as I am.

^Hello? You re supposed to be telling everyone about yourself! ^

Jia- Ah, forgive me. I am a Celestial fox, with nine tails. I ve known Ariadne for quite a while from back in her home in England. I ve heard of you Atria, and a few others.  
Atria- Really? Good things I hope?  
Jia- mostly *smiles*  
Atria- That s mostly good I think Ariadne- *laughs softly*

^moving right along. Next is Brie s older brother Jian^

Brie- Wait my brother s here?  
Jian- Yes, yes I am.  
Brie- Aw crap!  
Jian- Don t sound so thrilled Brie Brie- You know I love you Jian but you re so Jian- Cautious? Weary?  
Brie- Boring!  
Atria- *looks at Jian and brie arguing then looks at Inuyasha for a moment* so glad we re not like that Inuyasha- *nods*

^Jian .your introduction? ^

Jian- *stops arguing for a moment* Ah yes, introduction. I m another Tiger. I m weary and cautious, and constantly trying to keep my little sister from getting into trouble. It doesn t usually work.  
Brie- Hey! I can take care of myself *crosses arms*  
Jian- Can you?  
Brie- .most of the time Atria- *sighs* how much longer is this going to go on?

^there are two more left, and then we ll move on. Next is Jitha^

Alis- Jitha? Oh please tell me I heard that wrong Jitha- No, no you didn t *smirks*  
Alis- *groans*  
Atria- Everyone knows someone don t they

^otherwise what would be the point? ^

Atria- That is very true Jitha- I m a red fox, I m the perfect thief, if you don t know where it is, then that means I ve got it!  
Inuyasha- you sound more like a dumb thief to me Jitha- *looks confused* why would you say that?  
Atria- *sighs* dumb, and really slow .Sheesh Alis- *snickers* what an idiot!  
Jitha- Take that back Alis!  
Alis- *eyes Jitha* Make me!  
Jitha-*tackles Alis*  
Atria- Yep, not a single session without some sort of fight. This just goes to prove that theory.

^You needed to prove that theory? ^

Atria- No not really

^ah, yes well, moving on. Last but not least is Saffi^

Saffi- *waves happily* I m a bunny, from the universe library. I can tell you anything and everything you ll ever want or need to know!  
Inuyasha- How old are you? Four Saffi- Round about there, why?  
Inuyasha- How would you have all that knowledge?  
Atria- She s from the keeper clan of rabbits. They guard the universe of knowledge, even their newborns know everything.  
Inuyasha- How does that work?  
Saffi- Well you see *launches into a long winded explanation of how the Keeper clan works*

^so sorry to interrupt but why don t we introduce the rest of the cast. Just to remind everyone. ^

Atria- Good save. Let s see there s still Miroku Miroku- *looks up from grabbing Sango only to get slapped*  
Atria- *sigh* yep same ole Miroku, Then there s Sango as well Sango- Why did he have to come back with us?  
Shippo- There s me and Inuyasha, Oh and you Atria!  
Atria- I think they know that Shippo. There s also Kagome and Sesshomaru Kagome- Hello! *waves*  
Sesshomaru- *stands there silently*  
Atria- yeah .And of course Kouga Kouga- What would you do without me?  
Atria- Live a much quieter life. But moving on. That only leaves Kell and Epic Kell- Ello! *bounces*  
Epic- huh? *a large bubble pops splashing everyone* oh, oops. Heh

^alrightly, well, before this gets too long I think we ll cut for a short break. And split this Interlude into two. See you in the Next Session: Interlude the second! ^

~hope this was entertaining, though as an introduction session it probably wasn t near as entertaining as others are. See ya~ 


End file.
